Vidas ajenas
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Clary Fray siempre ha querido saber acerca de su pasado pero esto es algo que su madre ha protegido con gran recelo hasta el día en que se encuentra con este de frente de nuevo dándose cuenta de que hay secretos que pueden causarte un dolor mortal. (Este fic participa en los retos permanentes del foro "Un Mundo de Retos")
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare

CAPITULO 1

Estaba como loco luego de que su esposa le hubiera dicho que ya no deseaba estar más a su lado, no entendía como era posible que tomara esa decisión cuando el la adoraba, la había puesto en un pedestal a ella y al hijo fruto de su amor, un amor tan grande capaz de llevarlo a cortar incluso la relación con su familia; pero ella lo lamentaría y no solo el no haberlo apoyado sino también el no ser capaz de valorar los sacrificios que había hecho en nombre de ese amor.

Cegado por la ira tomo al niño que aun dormía en su habitación y subió a su auto ante la súplica de una madre desesperada que clamaba que no se llevara parte de su alma, piso el acelerador con fuerza dejando atrás la casa donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida y se prometió a si mismo que si algún día volvía a pisar ese suelo seria cuando ella volviera a ser suya sin ningún reparo y a costa de lo que fuera.

Mientras tomaba distancia de lo que más amaba en su vida la noche fría y oscura lo devoraba y la carretera cada vez más sinuosa lo introducía en el destino que había escogido pero que de ninguna manera podría haber predicho, él era un hombre de aquellos a quienes les gusta tener todo bajo control pero a veces hasta al más precavido del mundo lo sorprende el azar.

Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que habría de hacer para darle una lección que además de enseñarle la trajera de regreso, debía sufrir, eso era claro, ¿Pero era justo involucrar a su hijo en esto? A veces el fin justifica los medios y el pequeño era el medio más contundente que tenía en el momento. Volteo un segundo para observarlo aun dormido en el asiento trasero de su auto y vio en el todo lo que amaba de ella, esa impenetrable paz con que descansaba le recordó el espíritu inquebrantable de su amada, pero ese solo segundo cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Al haber descuidado el volante no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para virar en la curva que tenía en frente, luego de ello todo pasó muy rápido y ambos se encontraron cayendo al abismo con tanta velocidad que el momento del impacto tardo pocos minutos aunque suficiente tiempo para tener los ojos abiertos y ver ese cabello rubio platino por última vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y cuál es el plan para tu cumpleaños?

-No tengo ninguno aun, supongo que iré con mama y Luke por ahí o simplemente me encerrare en mi habitación con mi bloc de dibujo, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez vaya a la cafetería y tome un cappuccino.

-¿Es en serio Clary? ¿Tú crees que tu súper cool mejor amigo y estrella de rock te abandonara ese día?

-Ese día es uno como cualquiera además tienes toque en Pandemónium.

-Por supuesto pero tú serás mi invitada especial, será el tributo de los Instrumentos Mortales a Clarissa Adele Fray por su cumpleaños.

La chica dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al muchacho quien hizo caso omiso de esta y en cambio le entrego una entrada a la discoteca de moda en la cual estaba marcado como show central la presentación de su banda. Ella la tomo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que arruinaría su posición de enfado pero le fue imposible mantenerse en ella y resistirse a los "encantos" de esos cabellos castaños.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Clarissa Adele.

-Como digas pero creo que merezco un poco más de entusiasmo, es mi culpa que tu cumpleaños no este arruinado agradécemelo después. Dijo con voz socarrona mientras se descargaba totalmente en la cama para disponerse a pasar la tarde viendo anime.

-Simón ¿a qué hora es el ensayo?

-¡Mierda! –Miro su reloj- Voy tarde, salúdame a tu madre y a Luke. Simon se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y beso la cabeza de Clary antes de salir dando traspiés por la puerta de la habitación.

-Ok, te veo luego.

La vida de un adolescente en Nueva York suele tornarse monótona de vez en cuando pero para Clary su vida más que rutinaria estaba incompleta. Había perdido a su padre cuando aún no nacía y aunque su madre rescribió la historia encontrando al hombre ideal jamás le había contado nada sobre aquel que le dio la vida a excepción de que murió en un accidente automovilístico.

Cada vez que Clary preguntaba por Jonathan Clark, Jocelyn se tornaba nerviosa y algunas veces molesta llegando a recriminarle incluso el no valorar los esfuerzos de Luke por hacer que nada les faltara nunca y por complacerla en prácticamente todo lo que deseaba.

La intención de la chica nunca había sido ofender al hombre que durante toda su vida había sido su apoyo pero creía que todo el mundo tenía derecho a saber acerca de su origen, además le parecía egoísta de parte de su madre no compartir su pena, una que revivía cada 13 de enero con aquella pequeña cajita de madera marcada con las iniciales J.C. sabía que en el fondo lo extrañaba e incluso Luke no se lo reprochaba, pero era injusto que no le permitiera conocer nada de su historia juntos por doloroso que eso fuera.

-Mañana iremos a comer para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Tendrá que ser temprano.

-¿Tienes planes?

-Simon me invito a su presentación.

-Ah, bien entonces almorzaremos.

La madre de Clary era una mujer hermosa con aire despreocupado y aunque siempre les habían dicho que son idénticas Clary jamás ha entendido como ella, una chica de escasos metro cincuenta, con el rostro lleno de pecas y el cabello color zanahoria puede supuestamente ser igual a una mujer esbelta y atlética de cabello más oscuro y el doble de largo; salvo por su complexión delgada, tórax pequeño y caderas estrechas considera que está a años luz de ser más que bonita en comparación con su madre.

-¿Qué tal tu día? Le pregunto Jocelyn a Luke que acababa de llegar.

-Excelente, hoy surtí la librería con nuevos productos que empezaron a venderse como pan caliente, ya sabes una de esas sagas juveniles que todo el mundo desea comprar. Jocelyn beso los labios de Luke con tanta alegría que Clary pudo ver en la expresión de su madre el gran amor que le tiene a su nuevo compañero.

-¿Y qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Le dijiste a Clary sobre nuestros planes para mañana?

-Lo hice, pero habrá que modificarlos un poco porque Simon la invito a pandemónium.

-¡Estupendo! Oí que su banda se ha vuelto muy popular así que supongo que te divertirás en grande.

-Sí que lo hare.

No habiendo mucho que hacer en un día normal sin escuela y sin Simon el otro pasatiempo de Clary era pasar por la cafetería que queda a unas calles de su casa a beber cappuccino, allí de vez en cuando Eric, otro miembro de la banda recitaba poesía y aunque esta siempre solía ser perturbadora e incoherente sus amigos aun no son capaces de decírselo.

La cafetería como en un día normal no estaba tan atestada de gente lo que le permitiría relajarse un poco pues mañana seria su cumpleaños número 16 y no puede evitar sentir que aún no hace nada con su vida.

-¿Tomo tu orden? La chica que atiende interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Un cappuccino por favor. Dice mientras saca su pequeño bloc de dibujo.

-Con gusto.

Mientras espera por el café y la inspiración se queda viendo por la ventana hacia la calle donde la gente siempre va apresurada, entonces centra su atención en una mujer que de seguro espera un taxi y empieza a intentar captar su expresión en el papel. Clary es una artista, eso fue algo que heredó de su madre, algo en lo que según ella si se parecen aunque siempre ha creído que es menos talentosa que Jocelyn.

-Aquí tienes. El olor del café despierta sus sentidos.

-Muchas gracias. Dice aspirando su aroma para sí.

-Es muy bonito lo que haces. La mesera se concentra un segundo en el dibujo de Clary y esta sonríe.

-Gracias.

Mientras disfruta de su café favorito al mismo tiempo que de su pasión suena la campanilla de la entrada y aunque Clary siempre se sumerge en su mundo cuando dibuja, no resiste el impulso de levantar la mirada la cual se encuentra directamente con los ojos verdes del chico que acaba de entrar en el lugar.

Es alto, atlético y de cabello rubio platino pero no viene solo, a su lado va una chica de rizos negros, ojos del mismo color y facciones finas y delicadas como las que ella considera que no posee, ambos van vestidos de manera casual pero aun así se nota a flor de piel que son personas adineradas; el muchacho camina hacia una de las mesas que se encuentran libres pero sin quitar la mirada de Clary que se ha quedado viéndolo con curiosidad, él le sonríe y acto seguido se ubica con su acompañante para que tomen su orden mientras Clary es invadida por una extraña sensación. ¿Es posible conocer a alguien que no has visto nunca? Al ver al chico sintió una punzada extraña en el estómago como si le fuera familiar, como si le hubiera visto alguna vez ¿Pero dónde? De seguro no podría preguntarle porque la chica con la que llego de seguro es su novia y sería una situación realmente incomoda, así que sin acabar su café pidió la cuenta y se marchó no sin antes echarle un último vistazo y descubrirlo viéndola de nuevo.

Ya en casa no pudo resistir el impulso de captar su mirada en papel y de inmediato se encerró en su cuarto para intentarlo, esos ojos verdes y esa expresión tranquila pero misteriosa la inquietaban; el oscuro príncipe de negro corcel y pesada espada, con cabellos de oro y sonrisa de hierro era sin duda muy guapo pero ella lo veía más como una obra digna de admirar aun cuando fuera el chico de los sueños de cualquier jovencita.

-¿Qué tonterías piensas? Clary se dijo a si misma mientras se recostaba en su cama tras varias hojas de su bloc arrugadas en su intento por captar la esencia del modelo y por enésima vez deseo ser más como su madre a quien cada cosa que pintaba o dibujaba le quedaba perfecta sin el mayor esfuerzo. Y así aun con su enfado y luego de muchas horas de meditación sobre otra cosa que reprocharle a la naturaleza se quedó profundamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare

CAPITULO 2

-Clary cariño, ¿ya estas despierta? La voz de Jocelyn tras la puerta despertó de golpe a Clary quien aun con la vista nublada se levantó de su cama vistiendo la misma ropa de ayer y con las manos manchadas de carboncillo.

-Ya mama, dame un minuto. Escucho las pisadas de su madre alejarse de la puerta mientras ella decidía poner en orden sus ideas y su habitación que estaba plagada de papel arrugado.

Mientras tomaba una ducha de agua caliente evoco de nuevo los ojos verdes que la habían mirado fijamente el día anterior y la sensación de familiaridad la invadió de nuevo, sus ojos también eran de ese color pero los del chico eran tan profundos que difícilmente podrían asemejársele. Luego de terminar se vistió con lo primero que encontró –Jeans, camiseta sin mangas, botas planas y su chaqueta favorita- y bajo al comedor.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hija! La voz de Jocelyn era cantarina.

-Feliz cumpleaños Clary. La de Luke en cambio era muy tranquila.

-Gracias mama, gracias Luke. Les contesto a ambos luego de recibir gratamente sus besos y abrazos de felicitación.

-Y para hoy tenemos un desayuno especial: Pancakes, jugo de naranja, un poco de fruta y pan de queso. En lo único que la madre de Clary no era una experta era la cocina pero Luke en cambio era un chef excelente y suplía a la perfección esa necesidad, aunque este desayuno en realidad no habría supuesto mayor esfuerzo para ninguno.

-Gracias Luke, todo se ve delicioso.

-Lo mejor para la princesa de la casa.

Luego de tomar el desayuno no eran muchas las opciones sobre algo que hacer, así que Clary se quedó en casa para esperar a Simon mientras sus padres salían a prepararlo todo para la celebración de su cumpleaños en el restaurante que habían escogido.

-No tardaremos nena, pero por favor ponte algo un poco más bonito. Jocelyn trato de que su voz no sonara ofensiva ya que sabía que a su hija no le gustaba que criticara su forma de vestir, sin embargo, Clary solo se limitó a arquear las cejas mientras ambos salían de la casa.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación a seguir con su tarea de retratar al chico misterioso cuando de repente algo se encendió en su interior y recordó donde había visto esa mirada; era parecida a una que veía todos los días en su casa, el chico tenía los ojos del mismo tono y la misma expresión que Jocelyn aunque los de él fueran un poco más penetrantes, esa era la razón por la que la sentía tan familiar, el desconocido de alguna manera le recordaba a su madre.

Mientras plasmaba la expresión de su rostro en su bloc una vez más alguien toco el timbre de una manera particular. Simon era el único que intentaba hacer música con cualquier cosa asi que tuvo que abandonar su actividad y bajar las escaleras pronto antes de que el chico la volviera loca con la melodía odiosa que intentaba componer.

-¡Ya oí! Cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró allí plantado con una rosa y una expresión de niño bueno que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo. Vestía jeans y una camiseta en la que podía leerse "Made in Brooklyn" además de zapatos cómodos y gafas que junto con su cabello recién lavado lo hacían parecer un nerd.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña! Dijo sonriendo para luego besar su mejilla y entregarle la flor.

-Gracias, pero ¿para que las gafas si ves perfectamente?

-Son parte de la imagen que quiero proyectar antes del concierto, ya sabes, como el chico bueno se convierte en la estrella y todo eso.

-Eso es ridículo y no me llames pequeña porque escasamente eres mayor que yo unos meses.

-Sí, pero yo soy más alto así que… ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

Ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica, allí pasaban mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que se conocían de toda la vida, eran casi como hermanos y así lo sentían, Clary siempre había deseado tener un hermano o hermana con quien compartir muchas cosas y por ello Simon se había convertido en una especie de sustituto a su deseo.

-¿En qué andas Fray? Dijo viendo el dibujo a medio hacer.

-No seas entrometido. Clary le arrebato el bloc mientras el chico se tumbaba en su cama como de costumbre.

-¿Ya estas lista para la descarga eléctrica de esta noche?

-No puedo esperar. La voz de Clary no pudo mostrar todo el entusiasmo que deseaba y fue algo que Simon noto de inmediato.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Lo de siempre.

-¿Lo extrañas? Era más una aseveración que una pregunta.

-Siempre, aunque es absurdo extrañar a alguien que literalmente no conociste además tengo a Luke pero me gustaría que mama me contara sobre él.

-Yo también extraño a mi padre pero es diferente porque yo si lo tuve conmigo –Le dijo abrazándola- anda, vamos un rato a la cafetería.

-Mmmm no sé si sea buena idea andar con una estrella de rock por ahí, que tal si nos secuestran o algo así. Los chicos no pudieron evitar reír.

-No te preocupes, hoy me parezco más a Clark Kent que a Superman.

Simon y Clary se conocían a la perfección y estaban incluso acostumbrados a que todos pensaran que tenían una relación amorosa, sin embargo, lo que tenían estaba lejos de serlo porque aunque pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos un acercamiento de ese tipo era casi incestuoso a sus ojos.

Al llegar a la cafetería la encontraron más llena de lo habitual y casi les fue difícil ubicarse, no obstante, él era Simon Lewis uno de los chicos más populares del momento y no había nada que se le negara a alguien como él.

-Un cappuccino y un café negro por favor. Le dijo con una sonrisa a la chica rubia que se acercó coqueta a atenderlos.

-¡Vaya rompecorazones! esa chica casi te devora con la mirada, deberías hablarle.

-No, me estoy reservando para alguien especial.

-¿Para quién? Dijo Clary con gesto sarcástico

-Para alguien especial, no se aun quien pero cuando aparezca lo sabré y serás la primera en enterarte lo prometo. Aunque no lo decía Simon disfrutaba ser el centro de atención.

Y de pronto la campanilla del lugar volvía a avisarle a Clary que alguien llegaba y por segunda vez levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rubio de ojos verdes que estaba allí otra vez pero en esta ocasión sin acompañante. El gesto de la chica fue tan evidente que Simon se percató de ello y sin ningún decoro volteo a verlo también.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, es la segunda vez que lo veo.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera?

-Ayer.

-Pues deberías de quitar la cara de boba. La chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras perdía de vista al rubio que hasta el momento no había dejado de mirarla.

-Es que me resulta muy familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes no sé cómo explicártelo.

-Claro, lo viste ayer. De nuevo lo miro con cara de querer asesinarlo mientras él sonreía divertido.

-No me refiero a eso, es como si lo conociera de antes.

-Tal vez es un dejavu, ya sabes, esas cosas donde uno piensa que está viviendo algo que ya le ha pasado antes, aunque en lo que a mí respecta solo es lógica cerebral.

El rubio al fin se ubicó en una mesa desde la cual miraba a Clary y le sonreía mientras ella volteaba a ver a otro lado.

-Oye pero te sigue observando. Dijo Simon virando de nuevo de la manera más imprudente posible.

-Basta Simon, eres muy evidente y me estas dejando en ridículo.

-Lo siento pero tu romance de miradas se quedara para otro día porque ya casi es hora de ir con tus padres.

La chica vio en el reloj de la cafetería que Simon tenía razón y como su madre le había pedido ponerse "bonita" eso le significaba un gran esfuerzo. Luego de pagar la cuenta salieron de allí mientras ella le miraba disimuladamente y lo descubría ocupado en su teléfono.

Ya en casa hurgo en su armario a ver qué cosa podía hacerla ver más femenina sin hacerla sentir incomoda y mientras ponía en su cama montones de ropa no encontraba nada que pudiera cumplir su cometido.

-Ponte este. Le dijo Simon sacando un sencillo vestido de tirantes en un tono oscuro pero con estampado de pequeñas flores.

-Eso no va mucho conmigo.

-Vamos Fray hazlo por tus padres, en la noche no importa si vas desnuda o con un uniforme militar pero ahora…

-Está bien, pero no creo que me quede bien.

-Tu no lo ves, pero eres muy bonita y si no me crees preguntémosle al chico de la cafetería que no dejaba de verte ¿De dónde será? No parece de por aquí.

Luego de un rato de meditarlo Clary se puso el vestido que realmente no le quedaba mal y a este le agrego un saquillo y unas sandalias que jamás había usado, pudiéndose apreciar en el espejo medianamente satisfecha.

-¿Lo ves? Estas preciosa y si no fuera porque eres como Becky para mi yo hasta pensaría en tirarte la onda.

-Muy gracioso.

Al poco rato llegaron Luke y Jocelyn con un paquete para Clary, el cual tuvo que dejar en su habitación sin abrir debido a que tenían prisa de salir hacia el restaurante de comida tailandesa que habían elegido.

-¿Nos acompañas? Jocelyn se dirigió a Simon.

-Con gusto Señora Fray.

-Me gustan tus gafas. Le dijo Luke acomodándose las suyas en el puente de la nariz.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare.

CAPITULO 3

La noche ya había llegado y Clary estaba en su habitación preparándose para el concierto de Simon. El almuerzo con sus padres había sido estupendo porque entre las bromas del chico, los comentarios inteligentes de Luke y las sonrisas sinceras de Jocelyn la velada no había podido tornarse más divertida.

Aun pensaba en que ponerse para salir y no exactamente porque eso alguna vez le hubiera supuesto un gran problema pues su vestimenta siempre había sido sencilla sino porque quería estar a la altura para su mejor amigo; era su gran noche y así como el jamás la había abandonado a ella esta era la oportunidad de retribuírselo.

-Aun no abres tu obsequio. Le dijo Jocelyn parada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Lo siento mama, es que ya casi es la hora del concierto y aun no sé qué ponerme.

-Con mayor razón deberías abrirlo, tal vez te sorprendas. La madre de Clary era una mujer sencilla en todo sentido, incluso en su forma de vestir, pero aun con su ropa manchada de pintura y su cabello sujeto por un lápiz se veía hermosa y su sonrisa iluminaba cada espacio de la casa. Su hija sin duda la adoraba y la consideraba en muchos sentidos perfecta.

Clary se apresuró a abrir la caja en la que encontró algunas prendas de vestir: Un par de jeans y una blusa suelta de tirantes negra con ligeros destellos color plata además de una nueva chaqueta.

-No tenían por qué molestarse. La chica se levantó y abrazo a su madre.

-Claro que sí, queríamos que tu cumpleaños fuera especial así que luego de deambular largo rato por el centro comercial pensando en que regalarte creímos que ya tenías suficientes materiales de dibujo así que….

-Es perfecto gracias. Clary no dejo que Jocelyn continuara y le beso la mejilla.

-Qué bueno que te guste y ahora me voy para que puedas arreglarte. Dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La ropa escogida por sus padres era fantástica así que Clary ya se sentía segura de no decepcionar a Simon aunque podría jurar que el chico no se fijaría en esos detalles y cuando por fin estuvo lista decidió dejar sus rizos sueltos y sonrió al espejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fila para ingresar a Pandemónium era enorme igual que el gorila ubicado en la puerta para no dejar pasar a nadie que no tuviera su entrada. El lugar era un sitio público y el más popular del momento pero el evento de hoy era privado y tenía un número límite de invitados así que cuando el portero indico que solo los chicos que tenían el ticket podían ingresar, la fila se redujo considerablemente y la chica al fin estuvo dentro.

El ambiente era genial, las luces de colores contrastaban a la perfección con la oscuridad del sitio y la cámara de humo daba el aspecto tétrico que sin lugar a dudas era su objetivo, todo estaba bien organizado y Clary estaba encantada puesto que era la primera vez que ingresaba al lugar; de inmediato trato de ubicar a Simon entre la multitud y luego se percató del sitio exacto donde lo encontraría, ahí en la tarima principal estaba el chico que hace rato vestía una camiseta con un mensaje gracioso y que también traía lentes pero ahora vestía jeans ajustados y algo rasgados y una camiseta negra además de rizos rebeldes que daban la impresión de estar recién lavados lo cual sugería que de seguro llevaba gel para el cabello.

Kirk, Erik, Matt y Jordan llevaban atuendos similares al de Simon y en verdad se veían muy bien en conjunto, Clary pensaba que no tenían nada que envidiar a ninguna banda de rock conocida y mientras se dirigía a ellos Simon levanto su mirada mientras afinaba el bajo.

-¡Hey Fray! Temía que se te hiciera tarde.

-No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

-Oye y te ves muy bien, si no fuera porque eres como mi hermanita pensaría en proponerte cosas sucias.

-¡Tonto! Ninguno pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

-Yo creo que te ves genial. Erik acababa de acercarse y la miraba embelesado. En el pasado había intentado persuadirla de salir con el pero ella le había dejado claro que también lo veía como a un hermano aunque no fuera cierto, tal vez su mala poesía había influido un poco.

-Déjala en paz y vuelve a lo tuyo galán y tu Fray quédate al frente porque para cuando esto empiece quiero estar al pendiente de que nadie quiera aprovecharse de ti. Erik se dio vuelta avergonzado y todos se dispusieron a organizarse para empezar mientras eran anunciados.

-¿Cómo están los ánimos? Gritaba al micrófono el excéntrico presentador de la noche y en un segundo Clary se vio rodeada de gente que gritaba enloquecida ante la visión de sus amigos en tarima.

-¿Listos para lo que viene? La algarabía era tal que la chica no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su mirada, pero lo que si sabía era que esta noche debía ser divertida y la disfrutaría como fuera.

-Y sin más preámbulos demos la bienvenida a los "Instrumentos mortales". Se escucharon las baquetas de Eric marcando el tempo para iniciar con el primer tema y los gritos de todo el mundo alrededor.

Clary algunas veces los había visto ensayar en el garaje de la casa de Kirk pero esto sin duda era distinto y ver que eran tan populares la llenaba de alegría y orgullo. Se dejó llevar por la música e imitando a algunas chicas a su alrededor trato de bailar en su lugar meneando la cabeza.

Así transcurrieron uno, dos, tres temas más hasta que deseo ir por una bebida pues el calor provocado por la multitud empezaba a volverse agobiante. Como pudo se abrió camino y luego de lo que considero una travesía llego a la barra. Se sentó y pidió una cerveza al barman ante el pensamiento de que Jocelyn tal vez no estaría de acuerdo con ello pero era su cumpleaños y creía que tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, bueno casi lo que quisiera y mientras bebía vio algo que le llamo la atención: tres chicos y una chica venían bajando las escaleras, todos iban vestidos de negro y aunque eso no fuera suficiente para llamar la atención pues todo el mundo había elegido ese color esta noche evidentemente se hacían notar.

La chica llevaba un vestido corto brillante con botas casi hasta la rodilla que dejaba ver su alta y esbelta figura, su cabello negro iba suelto y sus movimientos eran bastante gráciles pero lo llamativo en ella era la enorme joya roja que colgaba de su cuello y la mirada de seguridad que aplastaría la confianza de cualquiera en el lugar. A su lado iba un chico con el mismo tono de piel y color de cabello que ella pero con ojos azules, este iba de la mano con el tercero uno de aproximadamente 18 años, más alto que él, con rasgos asiáticos y vestido de negro satinado, parecían los dueños del lugar pero el que en realidad llamo la atención de Clary fue el último de ellos: el chico también era alto y atlético pero con cabello rubio ligeramente rizado detrás de sus orejas y una mirada penetrante en un tono dorado hermoso que de inmediato le provoco el impulso de plasmarlo en papel.

Clary lo miro embobada hasta que termino de bajar las escaleras y junto a los demás empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, creyó que si algún día pudiera ver un ángel de seguro este tendría el aspecto del chico y fue tanta su atención en el que no se percató de que había alguien a espaldas suyas hasta que lo escucho hablar.

-Hola Clarissa. Volteo la cara y se encontró de frente con los ojos verdes que la han seguido por días en la cafetería.

-Hola. Consiguió articular una vez que paso de la impresión.

-La banda de tu amigo es genial. -La chica no entendía como lo tenía tan cerca y menos como sabía su nombre- Pero que descortés no me he presentado aún, mi nombre es Sebastián Verlac. Le dijo pasándole la mano.

-Clary Fray, pero eso ya lo sabes. El chico le sonrió mientras soltaba su mano.

-Y esta es mi hermana Lilith. Dio paso para que Clary observara a la chica a sus espaldas, la misma de los rizos negros de aquella vez.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío –Dirigió su mirada primero a Clary y luego a su hermano-, Sebastián ubiquémonos cerca de la banda que quiero escucharlos mejor.

-Dame un momento y si quieres adelántate. La chica de mala gana le hizo caso y se levantó de la barra.

-Discúlpala, no es muy sociable. -De nuevo se dirigió a Clary pero la chica había aprovechado para ubicar con la mirada al rubio con aspecto de ángel- ¿Buscas a alguien?

-No, solo veía a la gente pasar.

-Perdona que me acercara de esta manera a ti pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

-¿Porque? Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los del chico que parecían imperturbables.

-Porque me resultas agradable ¿Sabes? Estoy aquí de vacaciones con mi familia y me encantaría poder tener amigos a los que pueda visitar luego, pero no quiero aburrirte así que ve y reúnete con tu amigo mientras yo busco a mi hermana. El aire del muchacho al hablar era casi encantador y Clary no era capaz de distinguir si coqueteaba con ella o simplemente esa era su manera de ser.

-Ok

-Te veré luego Clarissa. Le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la multitud.

La chica no había terminado su cerveza aun pero decidió dejarlo así para disimuladamente tratar de encontrar al rubio de ojos dorados y cuando menos lo pensó lo hallo en un rincón con su grupo con expresión aburrida. En un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Clary se sintió consumida por el deseo de saber más de él, sostuvieron la mirada por un rato más hasta que se sintió observada por todos los chicos que acompañaban al ángel.

En la tarima Simon y su banda se iban a un pequeño receso así que era hora de volver con ellos, además ya le habían pasado bastantes cosas raras de momento, los dos rubios tan similares en algunos aspectos y a la vez tan diferentes la habían intimidado de cierta forma y eso era algo nuevo para ella.

-¡Hey Fray! ¿Qué te ha parecido la presentación? Simon había llegado a su lado.

-Han estado grandiosos. Le dijo la chica volviendo a ver el rincón donde estaba el rubio y su grupo.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? El chico había seguido la mirada de Clary hasta toparse con el grupo del rincón.

-Nada.

-¿Esa es Isabelle Lightwood? ¡Vaya, Jordan se quedó corto cuando me la describió, es hermosa!

-¿Isabelle que? Clary parecía extrañamente interesada de pronto.

-Lightwood, hija del senador Robert Ligthwood, ¿No lo conoces? El tono de sorpresa de Simon era molesto para Clary.

-No la verdad no.

-¿En qué mundo vives Fray? -Sonrió sarcástico- Mira, el chico de los ojos azules es su hermano Alec que además es gay- Simon había bajado su voz como diciéndole un secreto-

-Sí, ya lo note y supongo que el asiático es su novio. Ahora la sarcástica era ella.

-¡Diste en el clavo! Es Magnus Bane pero no se mayor cosa sobre él.

-¿Y el rubio quién es?

-Ah sí lo olvidaba, Jordan me conto que es un primo que viene de Alicante España, Jonathan Morgenstern o algo así. -La joven no dejaba de mirarlo mientras el platicaba con sus compañeros de grupo- ¿Te gusto eh?

-¿Que? Los colores subieron a sus mejillas porque era una plática incomoda.

-Es atractivo hay que reconocerlo, pero déjame advertirte que por lo que se es muy arrogante.

-¿Cómo dices eso si no lo conoces?

-Solo quiero protegerte y ahora me voy porque debo darle indicaciones a Jordan para la próxima tanda y supongo que debe estar devorándose con Maia por ahí, ven al frente por favor.

-Ok ya te alcanzo.

La chica había conseguido más información de la que hubiera creído posible en una sola noche, ya sabía el nombre del ángel dorado y el príncipe oscuro de negro corcel se había presentado solo, con eso tendría diversión para rato intentando conseguir la esencia de los dos en su libro de dibujo.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare.

CAPITULO 4

Los sueños de Clary esa noche estuvieron invadidos de ojos verdes y dorados, de alas de ángel y pisadas fuertes de caballos y al despertar estaba más que intrigada por quienes los habían inspirado. Ya se había despertado completamente pero aún seguía en su cama pensando cuando escucho que tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante

-Buenos días hija

-Buenos días mama

-¿Qué tal el concierto?

-Estuvo bien

-¿Solo bien?

-Genial, pero…

-¿Pero? Jocelyn se acercó aún más

-No es nada.

-Te conozco y sé que algo te pasa, a ver cuéntame. Ya se había sentado en la cama de Clary.

-Es que anoche conocí a un chico.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es grandioso cariño! Pero cuéntame más, ¿Es apuesto? ¿Te gusta? ¡Mi niña conoció a un chico! –Nuca había podido suponer la histeria que eso ocasionaría en su madre-

-¡No esa clase de chico mama! Las mejillas de Clary se habían tornado rojas y calientes.

-No me digas ¿Es gay? -Contesto Jocelyn con desilusión en su tono-.

-¿Que? No, claro que no, es agradable y atractivo pero no lo veo de esa forma. La madre de la chica había alzado una ceja.

-¿Entonces? Al menos ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-Sebastián Verlac.

-Mmmm tiene bonito nombre pero no entiendo ¿porque no te gusta?

-No sé, siento algo extraño cuando lo veo, como si lo conociera de alguna parte.

-Qué raro, bueno veo que fue una noche productiva así que voy a prepararte el desayuno, no tardes.

-No lo hare.

Clary hubiera querido platicarle a su madre sobre el otro chico, pero técnicamente a ese no lo conoció y de no haber sido por lo que Simon le conto no tendría idea de que se llama Jonathan.

El día empezó a trascurrir en total normalidad como siempre y Clary concentrada en dibujar a los personajes de sus sueños pasó gran parte del tiempo en su habitación hasta que apareció Simon.

-Hola Sra. Fray.

-Hola Simon, ella está en su habitación.

El único que jamás tenía precaución de tocar antes de entrar en la habitación de Clary era Simon, ella pensaba que un día de estos la iba a pescar en ropa interior o peor aún, desnuda.

-Buenos días Srta. irresistible.

-¿Srta. Irresistible? ¿De qué va eso?

-Pues anoche me lo contaron, el chico de la cafetería estuvo hablando contigo e incluso escuche por ahí que el primo de Isabelle Lightwood pregunto por ti.

-¿Como?

-Así como lo oyes

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

-Digamos que una estrella como yo debe tener su propia red de informantes.

-Fanfarrón. Le dijo la chica arrojándole un cojín a la cara.

-Es en serio, lo del rubio numero 1 lo esperaba porque he visto cómo te miraba en el café pero lo del rubio numero 2 sí que es una sorpresa. -El chico había conseguido llamar toda su atención-.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Eso que importa, anda vamos por un café que tengo ganas de festejar el éxito de anoche.

-¿Con café?

-Por lo pronto.

La cafetería estaba atestada de gente pero aun así encontraron lugar, no en vano la mayoría de los visitantes del sitio saludaban amenamente al tan popular amigo de Clary.

-Y ahí está. Dijo Simon a la chica señalando con su cabeza a Sebastián.

-Disimula que no quiero que vea que lo señalas. -Clary estaba avergonzada-

-¿Que tiene? Además viene para acá.

-¿Qué? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho su voz

-Hola Clarissa.

-Hola Sebastián.

-Y tú debes de ser Simon. Dijo pasándole la mano al amigo de la chica.

-El mismo. A Simon le encantaba la idea de que todo el mundo lo reconociera.

-Excelente toque el de anoche, ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-¡Claro! Le contesto el castaño llamando a la mesera para ordenar.

-¿Cómo te acabo de ir Clarissa?

-Solo Clary por favor

-Me gusta tu nombre completo. -La chica se sentía extraña en su compañía.

-Todo estuvo bien.

-Claro que estuvo bien, Clary disfruto de la presentación además estábamos festejando su cumpleaños. Simon se había introducido en la conversación.

-Eso es grandioso, entonces si me permites quiero invitarles este café para festejar tu cumpleaños.

Sebastián era un chico encantador sin duda pero aun así ella no se sentía atraída por él, bueno no de la manera que se supone atrae un chico a una chica que puede gustarle pero ella debía aceptar que si le encantaba su compañía sobre todo por ese maravilloso poder que tenía para hacerla reír distrayéndola incluso de la nueva visita de la cafetería.

Cuando Clary alzo la vista pudo percatarse de que el chico ángel estaba allí de nuevo con su grupo y aunque en ningún momento encontró su mirada con la de ella, la hacía sentir un poco intimidada.

-¡Pero vean a quien trajo la suerte! Simon se había quedado mirando con cara de bobo a la chica del cabello negro.

-¿Los conoces? Sebastián parecía interesado.

-No técnicamente, pero esa chica sí que es hermosa ¿o me vas a decir que no?

-Muy cierto, pero yo prefiero a las chicas menos presuntuosas. Dijo mirando a Clary y haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Me disculpan un momento? Voy al baño. Clary estaba más que incomoda por lo cual vio en el tocador la opción para suavizar el asunto.

Su imagen en el espejo era la de una chica sencillamente vestida y poco atractiva, eso la desilusionaba un poco pero era su culpa ya que jamás se había preocupado tanto por su apariencia ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-Hola. Tras de ella pudo reconocer a Isabelle

-Hola. Dijo volteando a verla

-¿Eres Clary verdad?

-Si

La chica de cabellera negra se quedó un segundo inspeccionando a la pelirroja con sumo cuidado y comentando cosas en voz baja aunque Clary creyó haber escuchado un despectivo "¿Pero qué le ve?". Cuando Isabelle por fin levanto la mirada dijo:

-He venido a hacerte una invitación.

-¿Una invitación?

-Sí, eso dije. -La expresión de Isabelle era de molestia- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Magnus el novio de mi hermano y ofreceremos una fiesta en su honor ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Pero no me conoces. La invitación había tomado a Clary por sorpresa.

-Esto no lo hago por mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Vienes o no? El tono de la chica era de impaciencia.

-Bien.

-Ok te veo en mi casa a las 8, ah y trae a tus amigos también.

-¿Simon y Sebastián?

-Aja. Isabelle parecía casi aburrida y diciendo esto salió del tocador dejando a la pelirroja algo confundida.

Camino a la mesa Clary pensaba en las palabras de Isabelle sobre todo en la parte en que dijo que eso no lo estaba haciendo por ella, ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Todo está bien? Sebastián parecía preocupado.

-Si no te preocupes.

-Oye, te encontraste con Isabelle en el baño ¿verdad? La vi entrar tras de ti. Simon parecía más que interesado

-Sí, me ha invitado a una fiesta en su casa mañana, bueno más bien nos ha invitado a los tres.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una excelente noticia. El castaño sonreía con suficiencia.

-¿Vendrás? Clary se dirigía al rubio.

-Creo que sí pero tendré que incluir a mi hermana, se supone que está de vacaciones también y no la he llevado a conocer ningún sitio.

-Claro, no creo que haya problema.

Cuando ya estuvo de nuevo en su casa Clary repaso en su mente todo el asunto de la fiesta ¿Cómo sabia la chica su nombre? ¿Porque le dijo todo eso? El popular entre los chicos de su edad era Simon a no ser que ella obtuviera algo de eso por asociación y ¿Por qué el chico de ojos dorados no la había mirado ni una sola vez hoy? Eso si la hacía sentirse un poco frustrada aunque lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones al respecto e intentar pensar un poco más en el accesible Sebastián quien hoy le había dado la impresión de estar coqueteándole.

Luego de mucha meditación acerca de lo que ella consideraba una gran cantidad de tonterías consiguió conciliar el sueño sin quitarse de la cabeza el acontecimiento del siguiente día.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare.

CAPITULO 5

-¡Buenos días! La madre de Clary la observaba

-Hola mama. Le contesto frotándose los ojos.

-Toque a la puerta y no contestaste así que supuse que traías audífonos.

-No te oí.

-Bueno cariño baja pronto a desayunar. Le dijo su madre acariciándole una mejilla hasta que sonó el timbre. Jocelyn como todos los días despedía luz e irradiaba alegría sin darse cuenta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con una figura a la que podía haber llamado una aparición.

-Buenos días Sra. soy Sebastián y he venido a ver a Clary. -Un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio la miraba sonriente-

No podía explicar lo que estaba experimentando, estaba segura de no haberlo visto jamás pero a la vez su cara le resultaba extremadamente familiar; literalmente se había quedado muda hasta que la expresión extrañada del chico la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-No es nada, pero que grosera, pasa. Dijo Jocelyn casi atontada

Sebastián entro y ella lo siguió aún observándolo detenidamente, era un muchacho de unos aproximadamente 18 años con rasgos muy parecidos a los de…. No, eso era imposible se dijo a sí misma y decidió actuar como una mujer adulta.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Sebastián, Sebastián Verlac un placer conocerla Sra. Dijo pasándole la mano para estrecharla

-Jocelyn Fray, el placer es mío. -El contacto de la mano del chico con la suya hizo que una sensación extraña recorriera su cuerpo pero ella decidió no prestarle atención- Le avisare a Clary que estas aquí y mientras tanto ponte cómodo –Dijo subiendo las escaleras-

En la habitación, Clary ya casi estaba lista así que cuando su madre le anuncio que tenía una visita y más cuando le dijo de quien se trataba salió disparada a su encuentro con Jocelyn tras de ella. Ya en la sala los tres se miraron unos a otros por un instante hasta que Luke interrumpió el momento llegando para desayunar.

-Buenos días familia -Dijo mirando a sus mujeres y luego al extraño- ¿Y tú eres?

-Luke él es Sebastián Verlac un amigo de Clary –Se apresuró a decir Jocelyn-

-Que gusto conocerte. Le dijo pasándole la mano con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío Sr y déjeme decirle que su esposa y su hija son dos mujeres encantadoras.

-Sí que lo son pero llámame Luke, lo de Sr déjaselo a mi abuelo

-De acuerdo Luke.

-Me gustaría que nos acompañaras a desayunar. Dijo Jocelyn colándose en la conversación.

-Me encantaría pero he venido a invitar a Clary a desayunar conmigo si no es molestia y si ella quiere por supuesto. El muchacho dirigió su mirada a ella.

-De acuerdo, déjame tomo mi chaqueta y nos vamos. Dijo Clary yendo a su habitación.

Mientras esperaba platico un poco más con Luke y luego de que la chica apareció ambos se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-Muy agradable ese chico Sebastián, tiene unos modales exquisitos. -Luke se había sentado a tomar su desayuno mientras Jocelyn solo miraba su propio plato asintiendo a los apuntes de su compañero- ¿Aunque ahora que lo pienso Jossie no se te hace muy parecido a? La mujer no lo dejo terminar la pregunta.

-También lo pensé pero eso es imposible

-Lo sé.

El ultimo comentario de Luke cerro por completo la conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás. El chico sonreía divertido

-No me gustan las sorpresas. Clary últimamente se sentía más cómoda al lado de Sebastián pero aun así odiaba no saber a dónde iban.

Luego de caminar un poco llegaron a un sitio muy bonito con un enorme letrero donde se leía "Taki´s", era un restaurante muy conocido aunque costoso al que Clary jamás había ido a comer.

-Taran, llegamos. El chico extendió sus manos indicando el lugar

-Sebastián, este sitio es muy costoso

-Eso es lo de menos aquí cocinan delicioso, recientemente lo descubrí y quería venir en alguna oportunidad con alguien especial –Le dirigió una mirada que le hizo pensar que de nuevo le coqueteaba-

Ella quiso decirle muchas cosas entre ellas que recién la conocía como para indicar que era especial pero decidió guardar silencio y seguir hacia el lugar.

-Después de ti. Le indico Sebastián

El lugar era muy acogedor y tranquilo además de elegante, en cada mesa había un pequeño ramo de violetas que despedían un agradable y delicado olor que se hacía embriagador.

-Buenos días. -La voz de una muy bonita y elegante joven los saludaba- Soy Kaelie y seré la encargada de atenderlos, ¿Desean ver el menú?

-Por favor. Contesto Sebastián con voz dulce mirando a Clary en vez de a la chica

Cuando Kaelie les entrego a cada uno la carta Clary pudo percatarse de que habían en ella platillos que ni siquiera podía pronunciar, esto era demasiado para un desayuno pero no quería pasar por ignorante frente al chico así que decidió que ordenaría lo mismo que el pidiera fuera lo que fuera. La chica que atendía los dejo un minuto para que decidieran y cuando hubo vuelto se dirigio directamente a Sebastián:

-¿Que puedo ofrecerles? El chico miro a Clary quien le indico que ordenara primero

-Me gustaría un quiche poblano de pollo y vegetales, pancakes verdes con lucky charms y jugo de naranja por favor. Kaelie apunto lo que él le indicaba y luego dirigió su mirada a Clary.

-Tomare lo mismo que el. -En realidad eso sonaba a demasiada comida y Clary pensaba que tal vez era mejor haber pedido un simple omelette, sin embargo, de nuevo no quería parecer ignorante.

Cuando Kaelie se retiró con la orden ambos se quedaron en silencio pero Sebastián al parecer amaba conversar pues empezó una nueva charla.

-Cuéntame sobre tu familia.

-¿Mi familia? –La petición del muchacho era extraña pero ella pensaba que podía satisfacer su curiosidad- Déjame ver, mi padre murió cuando yo aún no había nacido y mi madre luego de muchos años de soledad volvió a enamorarse.

-Entonces Luke no es tu padre. –La conclusión del chico no era una pregunta-

-No biológicamente hablando pero me he criado con el así que prácticamente lo es aunque no muchas veces le digo papa.

-¿Y el nombre de tu padre era? Sebastián parecía extrañamente interesado

-Jonathan Clark

-Ah ya veo ¿Y tienes hermanos?

-No, soy hija única por ahora porque sé que Luke quiere tener hijos con mama aunque ella aún no ha accedido.

La conversación cada vez se hacía más personal pero en ese instante llego la comida acabando con la plática y haciendo que Clary se percatara de que lo que le habían servido era enorme.

-Buen provecho. Dijo Sebastián indicando que empezara a comer.

En verdad todo estaba delicioso pero en menos de nada la chica ya estuvo satisfecha sintiéndose avergonzada por pedir más de lo que podía comer aunque se sintió aliviada cuando vio que Sebastián tampoco acabo todo lo que había pedido pero de inmediato se preguntó si lo hacía por ella o porque en verdad estaba satisfecho.

Luego de pagar la cuenta ambos caminaron de regreso a casa mientras Clary se preguntaba a si misma si debía indagar por su familia como lo había hecho él, le parecía un poco descortés pero se sintió con derecho luego del interrogatorio al que había sido sometida así que empezó.

-¿De dónde eres?

-La verdad nací aquí pero me fui desde que tenía 2 años de edad a Inglaterra

-¿Y tienes más hermanos a parte de Lilith?

-No, solo somos ella y yo

Clary no sabía que más podía preguntarle aunque en verdad si deseaba seguir indagando, sin embargo, el camino se había hecho corto y ya casi estaban en casa de nuevo así que no tenía sentido tratar de averiguar algo más.

-Te agradezco por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme. -Sonrió de una manera encantadora- ¿Te veo en la noche? La verdad no sé dónde es la fiesta así que lo mejor será que vaya con alguien que si lo sepa.

En realidad Clary tampoco lo sabía pero Simon si y ellos por supuesto irían juntos así que no le pareció mala idea que llegaran los 4 a la mansión Lightwood.

-Ok, te veré en la noche.

-Hasta la noche. Contesto el chico mirándola por última vez antes de marcharse.

En casa se encontró a si misma sola, de seguro Luke ya estaría en la librería y Jocelyn tal vez comprando alguna cosa así que decidió dirigirse a su habitación para poder pensar con tranquilidad en tantas cosas.

Allí acostada en su cama se descubrió evocando la imagen del chico de ojos dorados "Jonathan" al que seguro vería esta noche y se preguntó por un segundo si él era la razón por la cual Isabelle la había invitado a la fiesta de Magnus.

Tal vez era por él pues antes de todo esto ella no había oído ni siquiera mencionar a esa familia o quizás sería por Simon pues él era muy popular y al parecer todos querían estar cerca suyo, no pudo evitar notar que pensar en ello provoco que sintiera una punzada de decepción.

Por un lado Jonathan era encantador sin duda, tan misterioso y físicamente atractivo que ella no podía sacar su imagen de la cabeza pero por otro estaba Sebastián que también era atractivo además de accesible y la había llamado especial ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba considerando a dos chicos de los cuales sabia escasamente nada sin contar con el hecho de que construía torres de papel ¿Qué te pasa Fray? No confundas amabilidad con coquetería.

Luego de un rato de meditar tonterías escucho la voz de su madre acompañada de otra muy familiar que al instante y como siempre ingreso a su habitación sin anunciarse.

-Srta. Irresistible. El tono del chico parecía de burla

-Hola Simon

-Me entere de que fuiste a desayunar con el chico de la cafetería. Dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama

-¿Tus informantes te lo contaron?

-De hecho fue tu madre y sonaba preocupada creo que no aprueba del todo tu relación con él. Dijo Simon tranquilamente

-¿Cual relación? Clary estaba entre avergonzada e irritada

-Oye es evidente que tú le gustas, soy hombre y he observado cómo te mira. -Simon sonaba serio- Además no tiene nada de malo

-No lo veo de esa manera. Clary quería sonar indiferente

-Ah es cierto a ti te gusta el rubio teñido

-¿Quien? –La chica sabía a quién se refería-

-Jonathan Morgenstern.

-No sé de qué hablas. Le dio la espalda a Simon fingiendo acomodar algo en su mesa de noche para que no viera su cara.

-A propósito he averiguado que tu novio se llama Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern

-¡No es mi novio! Grito indignada lanzándole un cojín en la cara que el chico esquivo con facilidad

-Lo que digas Fray pero hablando de cosas más importantes ¿Qué vas a ponerte para la fiesta de esta noche?

-Eso no es importante.

-Claro que lo es, estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones y al parecer Magnus Bane es un chico anormal y raro que ama lo brillante y al que le importa demasiado lo que llevas puesto así que no te puedes aparecer vestida como acostumbras si no quieres que no te dejen entrar.

La verdad a Clary no le importaba mucho su forma de vestir pero en esta ocasión y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo Simon tenía algo de razón.

-¿Y que sugiere el genio de la moda? Le dijo sarcástica

-Con la vergüenza de sonar como una chica tendré que decir que tal vez sea necesario que tú y yo vayamos a comprar algo de ropa.

-Tienes razón, sonaste como una chica. -Clary no pudo evitar reír-

-Búrlate todo lo que desees pero si quieres impresionar al rubio teñido tendrás que hacerlo.

-No tengo dinero.

-¿Y desde cuando eso es un problema para el gran Simon? El castaño sonreía con suficiencia mientras sacaba de su billetera su reluciente tarjeta de crédito.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare

CAPITULO 6

Clary aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en su espejo, era la primera vez que se ponía una prenda tan ceñida además de corta y por si fuera poco brillante combinada con botas hasta la rodilla.

-Esto es muy corto y ajustado. No paraba de renegar

-Es lo que se usa para una fiesta como esta.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? -Le dijo a Simon mientras se miraba adelante y atrás una y otra vez-

-Mis fans visten de ese modo por eso lo sé.

-¿Como prostitutas?

-Con onda y a la moda.

En ese instante Jocelyn entro a la habitación donde los dos chicos vestidos de negro centelleante acababan de prepararse para la tan esperada noche y no pudo evitar extrañarse de lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Clary? La chica no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza.

-Ya se, es muy corto. Dijo mirando a su madre que la observaba detenidamente.

-Es solo… diferente a tu estilo habitual.

-¿No piensas que es demasiado atrevido?

-Depende de la razón por la que hayas vestido así. Le dijo a Clary mientras ella con la mirada señalaba a Simon.

-¿Qué? Yo creo que es Cool. Se limitó a decir el chico ignorando los ojos de ambas.

-Mmmm no sé, siento que a tu look le falta algo -Jocelyn se acercó y dejo caer por la espalda los rizos color zanahoria que Clary había recogido antes- Ahora está mucho mejor.

La chica se contempló de nuevo en el espejo y estuvo un poco más convencida de la imagen que estaba viendo incluso se sintió por primera vez hermosa aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-¿Estas segura que no es muy corto? Le pregunto de nuevo a su madre.

-Depende de la perspectiva pero yo personalmente creo que te ves muy bien.

-Ahí lo tienes –Agrego Simon- Ahora si nos disculpa Sra. Fray es hora de irnos.

-Aun no, debemos esperar a Sebastián y a su hermana.

-¿El también ira? –El tono de Jocelyn denotaba algo que parecía preocupación-

-Nos invitaron a todos. Le contesto la chica y en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

-Creo que ya estamos completos. Se apresuró a decir el castaño

-Simon cuida de Clary.

-Como si fuera mi propia hermana.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con Sebastián y Lilith quienes para sorpresa de Clary iban vestidos de una forma similar a ellos, por lo visto la única sin onda era ella y no se extrañaba de eso pues jamás se había caracterizado por estar a la moda.

-Hola chicos. Saludo Jocelyn viendo a Sebastián principalmente.

-Sra. Fray ¿Cómo está? Déjeme presentarle a mi hermana Lilith. La chica saludo de mano a la madre de Clary.

-Un placer.

-El placer es todo mío. Contesto Lilith con su característica mirada arrogante.

-Bueno es hora de irnos. Simon se notaba impaciente.

Algo de lo que Clary no tenía idea era que Sebastián tenía su propio automóvil el cual encontró aparcado fuera de su casa, un hermoso Audi negro al que la invito a seguir abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Seguro que tu hermana no se molestara por ir atrás?

-No te preocupes por eso, Lilith estará bien. Le contesto pero la chica tuvo dudas así que volteo a ver a la hermana de Sebastián para encontrarla con gesto de fastidio difícilmente disimulado.

-Bueno, ustedes dirán a donde. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa viendo por el espejo a Simon.

Luego de conducir algunas calles y gracias a las exactas indicaciones de Simon llegaron a una enorme mansión que Clary pensó que sin exagerar era muy similar a la Casa Blanca por la extensa reja que permitía apreciar un bien cuidado césped además de un enorme jardín delantero y una estructura de dos pisos con gran cantidad de ventanas.

El aparcamiento de la casa estaba lleno de automóviles y a la entrada se había ubicado un enorme hombre -al parecer de seguridad- quien con una gran lista constataba el nombre de los invitados para permitirles pasar mientras otros tres revisaban con minuciosidad el vehículo; Clary suponía que cuando eres hijo de un congresista de seguro las medidas de seguridad son muy importantes.

Cuando llego el turno de los chicos fue Sebastián quien se dirigió al hombre dando el nombre de Clary que seguro seria la invitada principal y luego de pasar el perímetro de seguridad ingresaron al aparcamiento de la mansión y después a ella.

Dentro de la enorme sala principal ambientada con tenue iluminación y música a elevado volumen había un sinnúmero de personas vestidas principalmente de negro o plata además de bastante personal de seguridad y por supuesto meseros y Clary pensó de inmediato que se hubiera visto patética de haber decidido hacerle caso a su intuición y no a Simon.

-Te dije que estabas perfecta. El castaño le hablaba al oído descubriendo en los ojos de la chica lo que esta pensaba.

Bajando la escalera pudieron ver al Magnus y a Alec -los anfitriones de la fiesta- vestidos de negro satinado y saludando a diestra y siniestra hasta centrar su mirada en el grupo de Clary.

-A ustedes no recuerdo haberlos invitado. Magnus se dirigía a Sebastián y a su hermana.

-Ellos vienen conmigo. Clary quien estaba tras de él se puso delante.

-Por supuesto los amigos de la linda Clary, están en su casa. Dijo mientras Alec permanecía aun en silencio inspeccionándolos a todos con sus escrutadores ojos azules.

-Feliz cumpleaños. -Agrego Simon quien encontraba extraño no ser el centro de atención pero Magnus solo le dedico una rápida mirada consiguiendo un gesto de desagrado por su parte que causo que incluso Lilith riera- Estirado, de no ser por Isabelle seguro no habría venido y a propósito ¿Dónde está?

El castaño empezó su búsqueda por toda la sala con la mirada aunque con la cantidad de gente que había a Clary le parecía improbable que la hallara tan fácilmente, sin embargo Isabelle era hermosa y de seguro esta noche estaría más reluciente que nunca y por supuesto Clary no se equivocaba porque allí en el centro de un grupo la encontró sonriendo acompañada de su primo el chico ángel.

-Mírala ahí está. Le dijo señalando disimuladamente a Isabelle logrando que su amigo babeara de nuevo.

-¡Guau! Pellízcame a ver si estoy vivo porque si este no es el cielo no sé qué es.

Isabelle tenía un vestido negro de una sola manga ceñido a su delgado y estilizado cuerpo y utilizaba botas similares a las de Clary pero llevaba su hermosa melena recogida además de su collar con la enorme piedra roja, sin duda resaltaba entre el resto de personas a su alrededor pero el chico también se veía excelente vestido de chaqueta y pantalón de cuero negro y una camiseta gris interior aunque para la pelirroja él podría haber llevado un harapo y verse igualmente guapo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? Sebastián interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

-Si por favor.

-Simon acompáñame a buscar unas bebidas. El rubio saco de su embeleso a Simon quien seguía como tonto viendo a la chica.

Cuando estuvieron solas Clary se sintió un poco incomoda con Lilith pues hasta el momento la chica le había dado la impresión de que todo el mundo a su alrededor le desagradaba, sin duda en el lugar de las fantasías artísticas de la pelirroja en el que Jonathan era un ángel y Sebastián un caballero, Lilith en definitiva era un demonio.

-¿Quién es el chico que esta con Isabelle? Lilith extrañamente se dirigía a Clary y además conocía el nombre Isabelle.

-¿Cual? La pelirroja sabía que hablaba de Jonathan pero quería asegurarse.

-El rubio de la camiseta gris. Lilith le dirigió un gesto de "¿Es que no lo ves?"

-Ah, él es Jonathan el primo de Isabelle. Clary fingió desinterés

-Es muy guapo. La hermana de Sebastián lo observaba con demasiado entusiasmo tanto que Clary sintió una punzada de molestia en su estómago pero para su suerte en ese instante aparecieron Simon y el hermano de la chica quienes traían consigo unas extrañas bebidas de color purpura.

-Aquí tienen. Clary recibió la suya y con la excusa de ir al baño se alejó del grupo para poder respirar otro aire porque lo necesitaba.

La fiesta estaba llena de chicos y chicas de clase alta que hablaban de dinero o bailaban de manera alocada por todas partes, todos al parecer estaban disfrutando de la velada a excepción de Clary que a pesar de darse cuenta de que su atuendo no desentonaba se sentía indudablemente incomoda.

-Pensé que no vendrías. Una voz desconocida a su espalda la tomó por sorpresa pero esta fue mayor cuando volteo y descubrió a su dueño.

-¿Porque no habría de haberlo hecho? Dijo disimulando sus emociones.

-Bueno tal vez porque estas rodeada de molestos desconocidos que solo hablan de tonterías. Sus ojos dorados eran encantadores.

-Las he tenido peores. Clary no pudo evitar avergonzarse por decir mentiras, ella no era una chica sociable ni tampoco interesante y encontraba extraño que el chico ángel estuviera tan interesado.

-Mucho gusto, soy Jace.

-¿Jace? Pensé que eras Jonathan Christopher. De inmediato quiso que se la tragara la tierra por haber revelado tanta información pero el muchacho solo sonreía.

-Jace es mi sobrenombre, efectivamente me llamo Jonathan Christopher pero es muy extenso además de aburrido así que decidí acortarlo a mis iniciales JC: Jace. Le explico el chico divertido.

-Yo soy…

-Clary, lo sé.

-Clarissa. Le dijo ella tratando de ganarle una partida.

-¿Prefieres que te llame así? –Clary se quedó pensando un momento para luego negar con la cabeza- Bueno Clary ¿Te gustaría divertirte de verdad?

¿Divertirse de verdad? ¿A qué se refería? Eso era lo que se preguntaba a sí misma la chica, ¿Acaso Jace era de los que necesitaba drogas o alcohol para eso? O se estaría refiriendo a algo más "intimo" –La sola palabra la aterraba-

-¿Entonces qué dices?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ven y veras. Dijo ofreciéndole su mano la cual ella termino por aceptar.

Un poco nerviosa caminó de la mano del rubio abriéndose paso entre la gente y estrellándose con la mirada de Lilith que evidentemente irritada no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni a ella ni a su mano entrelazada con la de Jace, por suerte Sebastián no se hallaba ahí o hubiera dudado un segundo el seguir al ángel.

-¿Para divertirnos tenemos que irnos de la fiesta?

-¿Tienes miedo Clarissa Adele? –Jace la sorprendió llamándola por su nombre completo-

-¿Lo sabias? -El chico comprendió que se refería a su nombre y asintió sonriendo mientras la invitaba a subir a su ¿motocicleta?- ¿No estarás hablando en serio? –le dijo ella señalando su vestido.

-Tienes razón, cambio de planes. Le dijo mientras la conducía a uno de los garajes de la mansión. Allí había 4 automóviles de lujo de los cuales escogió un Lamborghini azul al que la invito a seguir caballerosamente.

-¿Este también es tuyo?

-La verdad lo mío son las motocicletas este es el auto de Alec.

-¿Y no se enojara porque lo tomes sin su consentimiento?

-No lo estoy hurtando, lo devolveré en un rato ¿Por qué creo que estás dándome excusas para negarte a venir conmigo? ¿Tienes miedo? –El chico la miro con un interrogante-

-No, como crees. Clary extrañamente estaba segura de que el lugar en donde más le deseaba estar en este momento era justo este.

-¡Entonces vamos! -Dijo hundiendo el pie en el acelerador dejando atrás la mansión y con ella a Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Sebastián, Lilith y Simon-

-¡Simon! –Clary se había olvidado por completo de su amigo-

-No te preocupes, volveremos antes de que termine la fiesta.

Mientras recorrían las calles de Nueva York a una velocidad no tan moderada Clary abrió la ventana del auto para dejar que el aire frio rozara sus mejillas y la hiciera recordarle que estaba despierta y no en uno de sus tantos sueños con el ángel que llevaba a su lado. Disimuladamente lo observo durante un rato detallando una a una sus facciones casi perfectas y descubriéndose extrañamente fascinada por ellas aunque no fue lo bastante discreta pues el chico la pesco viéndolo haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Adelante, puedes mirar cuanto quieras. Le dijo con una sonrisa que dejo ver sus blancos dientes.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un poco petulante?

-Yo me lo digo todo el tiempo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, no seas impaciente.

No era impaciencia lo que Clary experimentaba en el momento era algo más parecido a temor o a emoción o incluso ambas cosas mezcladas, lo cual se vio en aumento cuando el chico empezó a recorrer un camino en escalada que ya no parecía parte de la civilización pero ella no podía demostrar ansiedad y trato de permanecer lo más impasible posible hasta que ya en la cima Jace detuvo el auto, se bajó y le abrió la puerta.

-Y bien ¿Qué opinas?


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare.

CAPITULO 7

Desde ese lugar se podía observar la ciudad iluminada y Clary sin duda pensó que era magnifico, allí había también una enorme piedra perfecta para sentarse a contemplar la vista por horas y disfrutar de la noche en compañía de una persona especial.

-Es grandioso

-Sabía que te iba a gustar, a qué es mejor que estar en ese lugar rodeada de extraños.

-Claro que si aunque tengo que considerar el hecho de que también eres un extraño para mí. Jace sonrió ante el comentario.

-Nos hemos visto muchas veces así que ya no deberías considerarme un extraño.

-Pero no sé nada de ti perfectamente podrías ser un asesino en serie y no me daría por enterada.

-Si en verdad pensaras eso de mi dudo que te hubieras dejado arrastrar hasta aquí sola, a menos que te guste el peligro. Su media sonrisa hizo que Clary se tensara un poco.

Era un poco difícil para ella pensar en las razones que lo habían llevado a traerla hasta allí pero durante el segundo que duro el silencio entre ellos la chica maquino varias posibilidades que iban desde un crimen hasta una declaración amorosa.

-La verdad te traje aquí porque este es mi lugar favorito de la ciudad así que me pareció el indicado para… -Dejo la frase en el aire permitiéndole a Clary seguir imaginando cosas-

-¿Para qué? –Trato de no parecer ansiosa-

-Para conocernos mejor.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Pues seguro hablaba de intimidad, debía suponerlo –Pensaba Clary- Pero con ella se había equivocado porque por más que él le llamara la atención por ningún motivo permitiría que se propasara.

-Creo que te equivocas conmigo.

-¿En qué?

-No soy esa clase de chica -Dijo levantándose de la piedra y dirigiéndose al auto- Por favor llévame de vuelta a la fiesta.

-¡Oye espera! –Se levantó tras ella y la tomo del brazo- Solo quiero que hablemos un rato, me gustaría mucho poder conocerte y quisiera que las preguntas que me he estado haciendo sobre ti me las respondieras tú misma.

De inmediato Clary se sintió la chica más estúpida del planeta habiendo considerado tan solo la idea de que Jace pudiera pasarse de listo con ella pero lo más vergonzoso sin duda era habérselo hecho saber.

-Lo siento, pensé que…

-Si hubiera querido llevarte a la cama no te habría traído aquí -La sonrisa y la sensatez de Jace hacia que Clary cada vez se sintiera más ridícula- Entonces ¿Que dices? –Dijo ofreciéndole su mano la cual como el la fiesta acepto al final- ¡Carajo! Estás helada, ponte esto.

El chico amablemente se quitó su chaqueta y se la ofreció y de no haber sido por el terrible frio de la noche no la habría aceptado, sin embargo era tentador pues tenía impregnado el aroma a él.

-Gracias -Dijo mientras aspiraba disimuladamente el perfume masculino de la prenda- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber de mí?

-Todo.

Hablaron durante lo que parecieron horas sobre sus intereses personales, sus familias y todo lo que los rodeaba y fue tan amena la plática que no se fijaron que ya era media noche hasta que las campanas de alguna iglesia cercana lo indicaron.

-¡Mierda! El tiempo se pasó volando.

-Eso pasa cuando te diviertes. Clary ya se sentía en confianza.

-¿Quieres regresar ya?

La verdad la chica hubiera podido amanecer sentada en esa piedra gracias a la magnífica compañía que tenía pero había dejado a sus amigos en ese lugar y de seguro Simon estaría bastante preocupado y ni que decir de Sebastián.

-Sera lo mejor.

Ambos subieron de nuevo al auto de Alec y se dirigieron a la mansión Lightwood donde un preocupado Sebastián, una enojada Lilith y un decepcionado Simon aguardaban.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Fray? –Simon parecía molesto-

-Lo lamento, la entretuve un poco con mi platica. Jace quien estaba tras de ella había aparecido de repente frente a todos

-Quería respirar algo de aire fresco y le pedí que me acompañara. Simon sabía que mentía pero decidió pasarlo por alto, ya luego se enteraría de todo.

-Sebastián quiero irme ya. Lilith estaba sin duda molesta pues observaba a Clary como si quisiera tirarle sobre la ropa la bebida que traía en sus manos.

-Creo que será lo mejor. La expresión de Sebastián que antes parecía preocupación se había opacado por completo dando paso a la tranquilidad, Clary pensó que estaría enojado con ella por haberse perdido e incluso llego a imaginarlo celoso al verla llegar con Jace pero parecía todo lo contrario ¿Quién entendía a ese chico?

-Bueno creo que te veré en otra ocasión. Jace se dirigía a la pelirroja quien se limitó a asentir mientras lo veía despedirse de todos dirigiéndose a donde estaba Alec.

Cuando salieron al aparcamiento Lilith se apresuró a entrar en el auto sentándose al lado de su hermano y Clary se lo agradeció en silencio pues no quería lidiar con ningún comentario que el chico pudiera hacerle, se sentía mal por haberse escabullido en plena fiesta pero era mayor el sentimiento de alegría que tenía por haber pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Jace y sobre todo haber conocido tanto de él.

Durante el trayecto a casa Simon no dijo una sola palabra y Clary no quiso forzarlo pues sabía que le debía una explicación pero principalmente porque creyó que la fiesta al parecer no había sido lo que él esperaba y no se equivocaba.

Una vez en casa se despidieron de Lilith y Sebastián quien con una sonrisa ladeada hizo que la chica se sintiera un poco incomoda, ya era un poco tarde así que Clary le propuso al castaño que se quedara a dormir con ella como habían hecho tantas veces. Ya en la habitación y cuando estuvieron listos para ir a la cama fue el quien inicio la conversación.

-Ahora si dime ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? -Simon vestía un pantalón de pijama que alguna vez había dejado allí y permanecía con su pecho descubierto sentado en la cama de la chica quien opto por acomodarse en el sillón para ser interrogada-

-Salí a dar una vuelta con Jace por ahí. Dijo ignorando su mirada

-Clarissa Adele Fray no vas a decirme que tú y el…

-¿Que? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no, solo fuimos a un sitio tranquilo a hablar. El chico la miraba incrédulo.

-El rubio teñido no parece de esos tipos a los que solo les gusta hablar.

-No digas tonterías, solo quería preguntarme algunas cosas y que nos… conociéramos mejor. Simon aun la miraba con dudas.

-Ok Fray voy a creerte pero espero que me estés diciendo la verdad porque prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría esta noche y prácticamente no te vi ni un momento de ella así que si algo te paso sería mi responsabilidad.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien ahora cuéntame ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

-¡Fue un asco! -La expresión del chico cambio de inmediato

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-La fiesta en sí estuvo bien pero mi fiesta personal sí que fue de lo peor.

-¿Te refieres a Isabelle? –Clary lo miro divertida-

-¿Puedes creer que no me prestó atención ni un solo instante? –Simon en verdad parecía dolido-

-¿Y qué esperabas? Ella parece ser de ese tipo de chicas que pisotea el corazón de los hombres con el tacón de sus botas.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero es demasiado encantadora como para no hacer el intento de acercarse.

-Pues ojala sepas lo que haces porque no quisiera que vinieras a mí en pedazos más tarde.

-Eso no pasara he dicho que me gusta no que estoy enamorado.

Pero la chica conocía a su amigo demasiado bien como para saber que mentía; en el pasado Simon había sido el novio de Maureen una chiquilla mucho menor que el que literalmente se pasaba el tiempo colgada de su cuello y aunque el chico más de una vez le había dicho a Clary que estaba enamorado de su novia ella jamás vio en sus ojos el brillo que era evidente cuando hablaba de Isabelle.

-Como digas Lewis y si ya termino el interrogatorio deberíamos dormir.

Al siguiente día durante el desayuno la madre de Clary se dedicó a preguntar acerca de la fiesta y todos sus pormenores pero los chicos quienes la habían vivido de diferente manera contestaron sus preguntas de forma muy general haciendo que Jocelyn se sintiera aún más curiosa, Luke por su parte se limitaba a escucharlos mientras tomaba su desayuno y en cuanto hubo acabado se despidió de todos para dirigirse a la librería.

-Te alcanzo en un rato cariño. Le dijo Jocelyn luego de besarlo.

Los chicos querían escabullirse para no seguir siendo interrogados pues tal vez habría preguntas en las cuales sus versiones no concordarían y como Clary no deseaba contarle a su madre que había subido a un auto con un extraño en mitad de la noche para ir a cualquier lugar trato de desviar el tema averiguando sus planes para la tarde.

-Creo que hoy me pasare el día en la librería con Luke pues me ha pedido ayuda para organizarla diferente y ustedes ¿Qué planes tienen?

-Yo voy a ensayar con la banda. Contesto Simon acabándose un trozo de tocino.

-Yo creo que los acompañare.

-Bien chicos, que se diviertan.

Cuando Jocelyn salió hacia la librería Simon también lo hizo hacia su casa, como era habitual que pasara la noche fuera sabía que ni su madre ni su hermana estarían molestas por ello.

-¿Te veo en casa de Kirk?

-Creo que sí.

Una vez se quedó sola en casa Clary se dirigió a su habitación para trabajar un rato en su bloc cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta y pensando que podía ser Sebastián dudo un segundo en abrir.

-Hola. El rubio la recibió con una sonrisa ladeada

-Jace. La sorpresa de Clary fue difícil de disimular

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-No claro que no, pasa.

El rubio siguió a la casa de Clary observando disimuladamente todos los rincones en los cuales había fotos familiares además de pinturas.

-¿Quién es él? Dijo señalando el retrato de un hombre vestido de militar.

-Mi padre

No hablaron más al respecto pues la noche anterior habían tenido oportunidad de desentrañar todo aquello y mientras ella le había contado que no había conocido a su padre pues murió antes de que naciera él le platico que el suyo era un hombre magnifico.

-¿No hay nadie en casa?

-Mis padres salieron al trabajo.

-Qué bueno porque así puedo lograr mi cometido. De nuevo la ansiedad empezó a apoderarse de la chica.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Arrastrarte conmigo a un almuerzo campestre en casa de mis primos, sus padres y su hermano menor regresaron de Los Ángeles.

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?

-¿Y porque no?

-No sabría que ponerme. Pensó en voz alta y se arrepintió de ello.

-No te preocupes por eso, tú te ves linda con cualquier cosa que te pongas.

El comentario hizo que Clary se sonrojara pero además de ello provocó una reacción que para ella no era tan habitual hasta que lo conoció.

-Está bien.

-Ok paso por ti a las 11:30. Y dicho esto el chico salió dejándola con miles de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, era muy pronto para decirlo pero Clary se sentía fascinada por Jace hasta el punto de saberse segura de no poder controlar sus sentimientos en un futuro no muy lejano.

De inmediato subió a su habitación a rebuscar en su guardarropa algo adecuado para un almuerzo con un senador descubriendo que lo único que acorde a la ocasión era el vestido con el que había ido a su almuerzo de cumpleaños –De nuevo- y se lamentó por no tener una mejor amiga a la cual pedirle ayuda.

Ansiosa empezó con la labor de estar lista para el evento–Algo a lo que últimamente dedicaba demasiado tiempo- Primero se ducho y escogió con sumo cuidado cada prenda –Incluyendo las intimas- además de sus sandalias que dejaban al descubierto sus pies que siempre le habían parecido bonitos.

Luego de haberse vestido decidió llevar su cabello suelto en bucles que cayeran por su espalda e incluso se puso algo de color en las mejillas además de brillo labial -¿Qué esta pasándome?- se dijo a si misma viéndose al espejo como últimamente hacia y observando en su reflejo a la chica femenina que jamás había sido.

A las 11:30 en punto sonó el timbre y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un Jace vestido de manera similar a la de la fiesta y se sintió ridícula.

-Te ves preciosa. Le dijo al fin luego de haberla observado largo rato en silencio.

-Gracias. Sonrío tímidamente.

-¿Vamos? Dijo ofreciéndole su mano.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare.

CAPITULO 8

El patio trasero de la mansión Lightwood era enorme además de hermoso, la familia se encontraba reunida en una larga mesa sobre la cual yacía un bufet esperando por ser degustado. Cuando Clary y Jace llegaron ya todos habían tomado asiento pero el festín aun no iniciaba pues los tíos del chico estaban deseosos de conocer a la que Alec había señalado como "la nueva conquista" de su primo y luego de las respectivas presentaciones se dio inicio al banquete.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Jace le hablaba a Clary por lo bajo.

-Muy bien. Contesto pero la verdad era otra, la chica estaba muy intimidada pues todos parecían muy refinados y aunque Robert y Maryse Lightwood eran anfitriones encantadores sentía la mirada de todos clavada encima suyo -en especial la de Isabelle- esperando de seguro a que cometiera alguna torpeza.

-Y cuéntanos Clary ¿A que se dedican tus padres? Le dijo Maryse para incluirla en la conversación.

-Mi madre es artista y mi padrastro tiene una librería.

-Ya veo y ¿Tienes un contacto constante con tu padre?

-Lo haría si pudiera pero papa murió cuando yo aún no nacía, Luke me crio así que es como mi padre. La chica no le dio tanta importancia al asunto luego de años de repetir la misma historia.

-Oh, lo lamento. Maryse se sintió avergonzada.

-No se preocupe.

-Y cuéntanos Jace ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? Robert se introdujo a sí mismo en la conversación haciendo que Clary sintiera sus mejillas calientes de vergüenza.

-¡Papa pero que imprudente eres! Ellos recién se conocen, deberías cerciorarte de las cosas antes de hacer mención de ellas. Isabelle era muy directa y era evidente de donde lo había heredado.

-Lo lamento creí que ustedes dos salían porque Jace lleva años viniendo de vacaciones a Nueva York y es la primera vez que trae a una chica a la casa.

-Solo para aclarar en primer lugar si me he interesado en muchas chicas a lo largo de los años, sin embargo, no me había apetecido presentar a ninguna porque Clary es la primera chica con cerebro que conozco, sin ofender –Dirigió su mirada a Isabelle- y en segundo lugar si, ella me gusta pero no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo hasta este momento en el que ustedes tocaron el tema dejándome en evidencia y por consiguiente arruinando el monologo que había preparado para comentárselo en privado.

-¿Un monologo aún más largo que el que acabas de recitar? Alec sonreía de medio lado.

-No me hagas hablar Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Le dijo Magnus tomando su mano.

-¡Se supone que estés de mi parte! Alec fingió estar enojado pero basto con que su novio lo abrazara para que se desmantelara su actuación.

Mientras tanto Clary se encontraba anonadada por lo que acababa de oír y también un poco por el despliegue de espontaneidad de la familia, nunca había conocido padres más condescendientes y comprensivos con sus hijos, jamás se consideró a sí misma como de pensamiento retrogrado pero siempre había tenido la idea de que aceptar con naturalidad la homosexualidad de tu hijo mayor y además convivir con su pareja casi de tiempo completo era algo tan raro en las clases altas que pagarías por verlo.

Y allí estaba la familia más fascinante que había llegado a conocer: el chico gay y su novio, la chica ruda, hermosa y muy segura de sí misma, los padres más liberales del mundo, el pequeño con la cabeza enterrada en su libro de comics y el chico con aspecto de ángel salido de una remota parte de Europa a la que volvería un día pero que no podía dejar de hipnotizarla a cada momento.

Luego de haber acabado el almuerzo que para la pelirroja casi fue eterno teniendo en cuenta las múltiples alusiones a la hermosa pareja que hacía con el rubio quien prácticamente se había declarado hablando para todos más que para ella, algunos como Max o Robert decidieron levantarse de la mesa alegando múltiples ocupaciones mientras que otros como Isabelle se acercaron haciendo que el momento de hablar con Jace se postergara.

-¿Qué opinas de Jace? –Directo al grano-

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A eso "exactamente", dime ¿Te gusta?

Clary por supuesto conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo, no sabía si era prudente decirlo menos a Isabelle que al parecer era una chica celosa sin contar con el hecho de que prácticamente a penas conocía a Jace por lo cual se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Recién lo conozco

-¿Y qué? Solo basta una mirada para que alguien te guste, es así de simple o te gusta o no te gusta además no te estoy preguntando si estas enamorada de él.

Isabelle tenía razón, a Clary le había bastado tan solo verlo la primera vez para sentirse fascinada por el de inmediato además no tenía nada de malo admitirlo después de todo aunque ella e Isabelle eran tan diferentes ambas eran chicas.

-Sí, me gusta.

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? -La pelirroja pensó que la pregunta de Isabelle era muy absurda-

-Bueno pues él te confeso lo que sentía por ti.

-Sí y lo hizo delante de toda tu familia. Clary se cruzó de brazos

-¿Y eso qué? así es el, un poco intenso pero es mejor que te acostumbres porque desde que lo conozco lo cual es prácticamente toda mi vida jamás lo había visto tan interesado en nadie.

Las palabras de la chica hicieron mella en la cabeza y el corazón de Clary ¿Era eso posible? Increíblemente si, el chico que le gustaba le correspondía pero lamentablemente para ella vivía al otro lado del océano ¿Qué futuro tendría? En realidad no era que eso importara mucho porque no era como que se fuera a enamorar y en cambio podía disfrutar de la compañía de alguien agradable aunque fuera por algún tiempo, alguien distinto de su amigo Simon y la banda a la que hoy definitivamente no iría a ver ensayar.

-Te quedaste sin palabras. Isabelle volvía a la tierra los pensamientos de Clary

-Oye tengo una duda –Dijo ante la mirada curiosa de la chica- Pensé que yo te caía mal –Una carcajada sonora se escuchó-

-Claro que no tonta, además tú tienes algo que me interesa. Y dicho esto se levantó dejándola sola y con dudas.

-¿Está todo bien? -Jace estaba ahora a su lado-

-Dímelo tú. Clary se giró para verlo a los ojos

-Está bien lamento haberlo dicho delante de todos pero es la verdad y me encantaría que me dieras la oportunidad de conocernos.

-Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho anoche cuando te dije tanto de mí. La chica estaba nerviosa.

-¿Eso es un no?

-No

-¿Entonces es un sí?

-No

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por ahí?

-¿En tu moto? -El chico la observo y señalo su vestido- Claro, que tonta.

-En el auto de Alec

Cuando se despidieron de todos el Lamborghini azul ya estaba dispuesto para llevarlos a cualquier lugar, sin embargo Clary no podía conectar sus pensamientos en algo coherente después de todo lo que había pasado en el almuerzo y cuando Jace la interrogo hacia donde quería ir no se le ocurrió otra idea que el mirador de la noche anterior.

De día todo era diferente, el sol hacia que la ciudad se viera aunque más colorida menos viva pues las luces de la noche anterior le habían permitido a Clary imaginarse a Nueva York como un pequeño universo lleno de estrellas fugaces.

-¿En qué piensas? –Jace la saco de sus pensamientos-

-En lo diferente que es la perspectiva de todo en la noche. La chica observaba la ciudad.

-¿Todo es más disfrutable no?

-De cierta manera.

-Clary no me respondiste.

-No me has preguntado nada. Le contesto aun ignorando su mirada

-Eres una chica ruda, ¿eh? Me gustaría saber si estas dispuesta a intentarlo. Jace decía todo con demasiada facilidad y aunque Clary se sentía mucho más segura ahora no quería confiarse y meter la pata.

-¿Intentarlo? Quieres decir ¿Ser novios? –La sola palabra la hizo sonrojarse-

-Amigos íntimos diría yo. Jace sonreía

-¿Disculpa?-La chica puso los ojos en blanco-

-Por supuesto que hablo de ser novios, la verdad no soy un chico al que le guste demasiado el protocolo pero te encuentro verdaderamente fascinante Clary y de verdad me gustaría que funcione, es mas ¿Qué te parece si ponemos un periodo de prueba? Si no logro convencerte de tener sentimientos por mi entonces lo dejamos y ya está.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? El chico más hermoso que había conocido en su vida le estaba diciendo que ella era fascinante y además le estaba ¿Pidiendo tiempo para conquistarla? Definitivamente el mundo estaba rotando al revés o algo así para que semejante cosa le ocurriera a ella precisamente.

Pero no fue difícil convencerla de algo de lo cual no necesitaba convencerse y por ello los siguientes días que estuvieron plagados de atenciones del chico, llamadas, mensajes de texto y detalles no hicieron más que corroborarle algo que ya sabía hace rato; el tiempo con Simon era reducido pues estar con Jace era más de lo que había podido esperar, sin embargo aún había algo que la inquietaba: llevaban una semana en idas y venidas y no había intentado besarla ni la primera vez ¿Eso era normal?

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada

-Tenías un pensamiento, vi como se hizo pequeño en tu mirada.

-No es nada.

-¿Es porque no he ido a conocer a tus padres?

-¡Claro que no! –Ella ni siquiera había pensado en eso-

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Luego te digo. La verdad sentía demasiada vergüenza para preguntarle porque no la había besado así que era posible que no se lo dijera jamás.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar.

-Desde luego.

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta –Llevaban casi una semana andando en ella- y se dirigieron hacia la mansión de los tíos del chico.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí?

-Ya verás.

Jace lo tomo la mano y la condujo hacia un lugar que no había visto antes era enorme como casi todo en esa casa pero este lugar era distinto, estaba lleno de flores de todas las formas y colores y tenía algunas sillas de jardín además de una hermosa fuente en toda la mitad.

-¡Guau! ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Es el jardín secreto de Maryse ¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! La chica miraba embelesada a su alrededor tanto esplendor y con mayor curiosidad se acercó a la fuente donde hermosas flores blancas flotaban dándole más vida, no contuvo el impulso y metió su mano en el agua creando olas que hicieron que las flores bailaran; Jace se acercó por detrás y le hablo al oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Ha pasado una semana desde que empezamos a salir... La chica se había girado para encontrarse con sus ojos dorados que la veían intensamente pero no dijo nada.

-Me gustaría saber si he pasado la prueba. -Dijo tomando su mano acercándose aún más a ella pero Clary callaba y podía escuchar claramente el corazón latiéndole en los oídos- Me encantaría saber si… -Alcanzo a articular antes de acercar su cara a la de la chica y tocar por primera vez sus labios.

Todo era mágico en ese momento y el contacto que tanto había esperado Clary tenía lugar de la manera más hermosa, el beso fue suave y lento permitiéndoles respirar con calma y captar el aroma de ambos en cada inhalación. Jace tomo la mano que antes le había agarrado y la puso en su pecho para que ella sintiera su corazón acelerado, ella por su parte dirigió su mano libre hacia su cabello rubio mientras el con la suya la sujetaba delicadamente por la cintura.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron un poco, se vieron fijamente uno al otro y sonrieron.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¿Necesitas una respuesta más concreta?

Los últimos días habían estado llenos de emoción para Clary y ahora en la soledad de su habitación tenía tiempo para meditarlos y devolver cuantas veces quisiera el cassette que le permitía revivir su primer beso con Jace. Pero no todo era tan maravilloso, llevaba la misma cantidad de días plantando a Sebastián y evadiendo a Simon y ni que decir de Jocelyn a quien aún no le había contado nada sobre su nueva relación.

-¿Cariño estas ocupada? –Y hablando de ella-

-No mama, pasa. Jocelyn se introdujo en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo entre Simon y tú? Hace días no lo veo por aquí.

-Ambos hemos estado ocupados en nuestros asuntos.

-¿Y cuáles son esos "asuntos"? si se puede saber.

Clary sabía que era el momento y aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo tomaría su madre decidió lanzarse de cabeza.

-Veras mama… es que yo… -Jocelyn la miraba atentamente- He estado saliendo con alguien.

-¿Con Sebastián? Su madre parecía un poco preocupada.

-Claro que no mama, es alguien que conocí recientemente se llama Jace.

-Mmmm ¿Y te gusta? –A Clary le daba la impresión de que su madre suspiraba de alivio-

-Si mucho y el… -Titubeo un momento- quiere venir a conocerlos formalmente.

-¡Eso es estupendo cariño! Organizare una comida para que traigas a tu novio ¡Mi niña tiene novio! Pero dime ¿Es apuesto?

-Lo veras tu misma cuando venga.

Pero su madre no la dejo en paz hasta que no supo más detalles, sin embargo, el único que la chica se reservó –A parte del beso- fue su nombre completo para que la presentación fuera toda una sorpresa.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare.

CAPITULO 9

-¿Entonces oficialmente tienes novio? ¡Carajo! Sebastián se va a pegar un tiro cuando lo sepa y ni que decir de su hermana.

-¿Sebastián?

-No te hagas tonta, sabes que le gustas y a la chica rara le encanta el rubio teñido.

-No es cierto, bueno por lo menos lo de Sebastián.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? Se la pasa todo el tiempo asediándome tratando de sacarme información sobre ti pero como hace siglos no te veía entonces no ha obtenido mucho y ¿Que dijo tu madre al respecto?

-Ya sabes cómo es, en cuanto le dije que Jace quería conocerlos se ofreció a organizar una cena a la que por cierto estas cordialmente invitado.

-Sera un placer pero me pregunto ¿Cómo piensa hacer si no saber cocinar mucho?

-Para eso existe algo a lo que todo el mundo llama "restaurante"

-¿Y qué dice el rubio teñido de todo esto?

-No se lo he dicho aun pero lo hare hoy.

En ese instante sonó el timbre y ambos chicos bajaron a abrir esperando ver a Jace.

-Sebastián… ¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla ¿y tú? Dijo con su característica sonrisa ladeada.

-Muy bien. Clary se sentía un poco incomoda.

-Bueno chicos yo los dejo, tengo asuntos pendientes…

-Espera Simon, solo vine a despedirme…

-¿Despedirte? ¿A dónde vas? La chica estaba extrañada pues aun no acababan las vacaciones.

-Lilith llamo a mis padres quejándose de que estaba aburridísima aquí así que me ordenaron que la llevara de vuelta.

-¿Volverás?

-No lo sé aun aunque los motivos me sobran. Dijo mirándola fijamente

De nuevo la chica se sintió más que incomoda con el comentario y con la mirada de Simon que le decía "te lo dije", sin embargo trato de disimularlo y correspondió al abrazo que el chico había empezado.

-Gracias por todo Clarissa.

Su voz era casi un susurro igual que su contacto que no dejo hasta que sintió a alguien carraspear y por supuesto no era Simon.

-¿Clary? Jace observaba la escena ante la mirada divertida de Simon

-¡Jace! Sebastián estaba… solo estaba…

-Despidiéndome porque vuelvo a casa. Las miradas verde y dorada se cruzaron salvajemente, tanto que Clary pensó que podían haber sacado chispas.

-Pues espero que tengas buen viaje. Le dijo en tono seco aun sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Gracias. Sebastián contesto en el mismo tono y luego se marchó después de apretar la mano del castaño.

-Bueno ahora yo también me voy. Simon salió detrás de Sebastián.

Cuando estuvieron solos parados en el umbral de la puerta Clary sintió cierta tensión, el silencio aun no terminaba y la chica no sabía que decir aunque estaba segura de que debía ser la primera en hablar.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

-No creo que tenga por qué, además antes de que tú y yo iniciáramos nuestra relación eras amiga de ese chico así que sería una tontería molestarme por haberlo encontrado envolviéndote con sus brazos. Las palabras de Jace eran totalmente un sarcasmo dejándole ver a Clary que si estaba molesto pero eso en vez de preocuparla la divirtió.

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo celoso? Para nada. Jace volteo a ver a otro lado.

-Estas celoso. Clary sonreía

-Por supuesto que no y si te parece mejor nos vamos.

-Ok pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque a mí solo me gustas tú. Dijo aun sonriendo, Jace la había invitado a ver una película así que pasarían el resto de la tarde juntos.

Aún estaban pasando los créditos de la película cuando Clary le conto acerca de la idea de su madre de que la cena de presentación fuera esa noche.

-¿Entonces es hoy?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No ninguno, estaré encantado de poder conocer a tus padres. Las palabras del chico eran totalmente sinceras.

-Pues me alegra escucharlo porque mi madre está más que entusiasmada con la idea.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿A qué hora debo llegar?

-A las 7 estará bien

Los chicos caminaron un rato de la mano por la calle en dirección a la casa de ella, Clary le había pedido a su novio que dejara un rato su motocicleta y disfrutaran de un sencillo paseo como dos adolescentes comunes y corrientes a lo cual él había accedido.

Se sentía completamente feliz de estar a su lado pues Jace además de ser un chico muy apuesto era todo un caballero, divertido y la hacía sentir especial y estaba segura de que Jocelyn y Luke se sentirían contentos de que hubiera encontrado a un chico como él.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí -Dijo el chico deteniéndose frente a la casa de Clary- Te veré mas tarde. Agrego tomándola de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y poder besarla. Clary coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jace y se fundieron en un tierno beso lleno de anhelo y con la promesa de volver a verse pronto.

-Hasta las 7. Dijo una vez se hubo separado de él.

-Así será. Dijo para luego marcharse por el mismo camino.

Ya en casa se dirigió a la cocina desde donde sentía un fuerte y ni que decir delicioso aroma a comida.

-¿Mama?

-Aquí cariño.

Jocelyn se encontraba introduciendo algo en el horno y a Clary le pareció sumamente extraño ver a su madre con un delantal además de guantes para evitar quemarse las manos.

-Mama ¿Estas cocinando? Su mirada perpleja se encontró directamente con la de Jocelyn que estaba más que animada.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Jocelyn sonreía.

-Tal vez será porque tú no sabes cocinar.

-No te preocupes que lo está haciendo bajo supervisión de un adulto responsable además un Chef certificado. La voz de Luke salió de algún lado detrás de uno de los mesones de la cocina- ¡Ya está! Dijo para luego incorporarse al lado de su esposa.

-¿Pensaste que arruinaría tu cena importante con uno de mis desastres culinarios?

-Lo siento mama es que estoy algo nerviosa. Clary se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo insinuado, pues aunque no llegara a decirlo de manera explícita en realidad si llego a pensarlo.

-No te preocupes, esta noche será perfecta cariño y de eso nos encargaremos nosotros y a propósito - Jocelyn se dirigía ahora a Luke - ¿Amor, ya compraste el vino?

-Claro que sí, lo puse en la nevera para que esté listo a la hora de comer.

-Excelente, si quieres ve a prepararte cariño que nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

Clary los observaba a ambos con cariño mientras sonreía y se alegraba de tener la familia más maravillosa de todo el mundo.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí. Dijo acercándose para abrazarlos a ambos a la vez.

-Haríamos lo que sea por ti. Luke las encerró en un enorme abrazo a ambas y las beso en la cabeza.

Mientras estaba en su cuarto meditando sobre lo que iba a ponerse para su noche especial no pudo evitar acordarse de Sebastián y pensar como las cosas con él habían sido tan extrañas además de rápidas, a Clary nunca le intereso de manera romántica pero si era capaz de aceptar el hecho de que al principio la había intrigado demasiado y que hubiera sido él quien se acercara a ella a veces haciendo insinuaciones que no llego a entender había llegado a desconcertarla.

¿Por qué habrá decidido irse? No se tragaba el cuento de que tenía que llevar a su hermana a casa pues Lilith parecía ser el tipo de chica que no necesitaría que la estén cuidando, sin embargo trato de no ahondar en el tema para no pensar que su reciente noviazgo con Jace tenía algo que ver en ello pues no quería tener que sentirse culpable de algo que no había buscado, total jamás le dio a Sebastián esperanzas de nada.

Paso un rato más recostada en su cama meditando otras cosas como sus sentimientos por el chico ángel y las mariposas empezaron a volar en su estómago, ella no era una chica cursi pero como todo artista tenía una sensibilidad especial que al parecer iba en aumento con su reciente romance ¿Estaba enamorada acaso? No había pasado tanto tiempo con el chico para eso pero estaba segura de una cosa: nunca había sentido por nadie lo que ahora experimentaba con él y si eso era amor pues dejaría que fluyera llevándosela en su torrente.

Ya faltaban 20 minutos para que empezara la cena y ella se encontraba prácticamente lista, había escogido una blusa roja y unos jeans oscuros además de sus botas y su chaqueta, había dejado su cabello suelto y se había puesto un poco de perfume. ¡Lista! Se dijo a si misma cuando escucho el timbre y bajo casi corriendo a abrir.

-Jace. Dijo abriendo la puerta

-No solo yo, tendrás que esperar un poco más por tu caballero dorado aun no son las 7 no comas ansias. Simon se burlaba de ella.

-Pasa antes de que me arrepienta de que estés aquí.

Todo estaba listo, la mesa ya estaba puesta y sus padres ya estaban preparados, Jocelyn se había dejado el cabello suelto y llevaba una sencilla blusa estampada y vaqueros además de zapatos bajos, Luke por su parte se había vestido de camiseta y jeans y aunque su cabello estaba un poco rebelde se veía muy bien.

-Bueno ahora solo falta el rubio teñido.

-Simon. Jocelyn arrastro su nombre al pronunciarlo

-¿Que? Todavía no está aquí para que me escuche. Dijo y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Clary un poco nerviosa se apresuró a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una visión encantadora de Jace, el chico que siempre vestía de negro o gris traía una camisa azul cielo suelta además de unos jeans que contrastaba a la perfección, su cabello ligeramente rizado tras de sus orejas aún estaba mojado pero lo mejor de todo era la fragancia masculina que despedía. En sus manos traía una botella de vino y una sonrisa en el rostro que dejo a Clary sin palabras.

-Estás hermosa, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa. La chica se sintió avergonzada por su reacción.

-Dentro todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa a excepción de Simon que al parecer solo esperaba la hora de comer.

-Buenas noches a todos. Dijo entrando para encontrarse con el resto de la familia.

-Mamá, papá él es Jace. La chica empezó con la presentación.

-Jace ella es Jocelyn mi madre. Dijo mientras se acercaba a darle la mano y entregarle la botella de vino que traía para la cena.

-Muchas gracias Jace no te hubieras molestado y es un placer conocerte al fin.

-El placer es mío Sra. Dijo con voz encantadora.

-Jace, él es Luke prácticamente mi padre.

-Sr. Es un gusto conocerlo.

-El gusto es mío pero llámame Luke. Dijo apretando su mano

-A Simon no hay necesidad de presentarlo así que tomemos asiento. Todos asintieron

Toda la familia se reunió en torno a la mesa mientras Jocelyn acababa de poner la comida para que cada uno se sirviera lo que deseara, ella y Luke habían hecho un excelente trabajo con las patatas hervidas, el pollo relleno, la ensalada verde y otros tantos platillos que adornaban la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo organizado la velada comenzó y con ello las preguntas de rigor.

-Y cuéntanos Jace ¿De dónde eres?

-Bueno pues nací aquí en Nueva York pero he vivido desde los dos años de edad en Alicante con mi padre.

-Alicante es una ciudad encantadora. Comento Luke mientras se servía una porción de patatas

-Lo es. Concordó Jace

-¿Y tu madre? Jocelyn continúo con el interrogatorio

-Murió cuando yo era bebe así que mi padre me crio solo pues jamás volvió a casarse.

-Cariño voy a servir el vino mientras continuas atosigando al chico con tus preguntas. Luke se levantó ante la mirada de reproche de Jocelyn por su comentario.

-No tiene nada de malo que una madre quiera saber con quién sale su hija.

-Tranquila Sra. Fray no tengo problema en que me pregunte lo que quiera. Jace era encantador y educado.

-¿Lo ves Luke? Le dijo Jocelyn a su esposo mientras el llenaba la copa de cada uno.

Clary quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio se dirigió a su madre.

-Mama creo que ya han sido suficientes preguntas, deberías dejar que pruebe su comida ¿No crees?

-Está bien pero aún tengo una pregunta más y prometo que será la última por ahora ¿También llevas el apellido Lightwood? Soltó sin más.

-No, la verdad es que no pues aunque Maryse es mi tía, Lightwood es su apellido de casada incluso debería aprovechar la pregunta para contarle que mi nombre no es Jace, así me llaman todos pero porque lo prefiero, sin embargo lo adecuado sería que me presentara con mi nombre completo.

-Adelante. Le dijo Jocelyn mientras sostenía su copa llena de vino para darle un sorbo.

-Jonathan Christopher. Soltó Jace y la madre de Clary no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al oír el nombre.

-¿Jonathan Christopher? -Repitió ella con un ligero temblor en la voz que hasta Simon que no había dicho nada pudo notar- ¿Y tú apellido? Aquello le había parecido una coincidencia pero no había aguantado el impulso de preguntar sin poder anticipar lo que vendría justo cuando el chico pronunciara la palabra que le había pedido.

-Morgenstern, mi nombre completo es Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Fairchild.

De inmediato toda la atmosfera de la cena cambio, la copa que sostenía Jocelyn cayó al piso estallando en mil pedazos y el tenedor que Luke se llevaba a la boca se quedó a mitad del camino, Clary de inmediato noto el nerviosismo allí y se dirigió una mirada de interrogante con Simon que también había suspendido su tarea de consumir alimentos.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-¿Se encuentra bien Sra.? Jace parecía confundido

Pero ella hizo caso omiso de ambos y observando a Luke quien tenía un semblante diferente al de siempre se dirigió a Jace.

-Tu padre, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿Mama podrías decirme que sucede? Clary sentía que algo no andaba nada bien pero Jocelyn la ignoro de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? ¡Dímelo! La madre de Clary había alzado considerablemente su voz.

Luego de una pequeña pausa en la cual intento entender lo que sucedía Jace agrego

-Su nombre es… Valentine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por tu comentario **Marisa Herondale**, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te guste…

Giselle


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare.

CAPITULO 10

Las palabras de Jace parecieron golpear a Jocelyn en la cara porque su semblante se tornó pálido y si hubiera estado de pie de seguro sus piernas hubieran fallado.

-No es posible. -Dijo casi en un susurro mientras Luke tomaba su mano derecha.

Todos en la mesa estaban atónitos ante la reacción de la madre de Clary y la confusión que se había generado al respecto rondaba en el ambiente. Entonces Jocelyn alzó su rostro y todos pudieron ver sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas contenidas, acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el rubio, extendió su mano y toco su mejilla ante la mirada espantada de este.

-Eres tú, yo creí… estaba segura de que…. –No pudo terminar la frase.

-Señora Fray no entiendo que… -Intentó decir pero ella le pidió que no hablara.

-Todo este tiempo Jonathan, lo lamento, nunca debí haberme rendido.

Jocelyn acariciaba su mejilla sin recordar donde se encontraban pero una voz familiar la sacó de su ensueño.

-Mamá, me vas a explicar ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? –Jocelyn dirigió su mirada a Clary quien indignada se había puesto muy cerca de ellos.

-Simon, será mejor que te retires porque este es un asunto delicado. –Dijo Luke mientras el castaño se levantaba.

-¡No! –Clary los miró a ambos- Simon se queda y ahora ustedes van a explicarme esto.

El chico volvió a sentarse un poco incómodo ante la escena en la cual el resto se hallaba en tensión, entonces Luke empezó a hablar…

-Verás Clary…

-No –Lo detuvo Jocelyn- Esto es algo que debo hacer yo misma; Clary, Jace –La miró a los ojos y luego a él- Les debo una explicación.

Cuando todos se sentaron Jocelyn empezó a relatar aquella noche hace tantos años en la cual luego de una fuerte discusión con su esposo este había huido con su hijo pequeño y como a los días se enteró de que ambos habían perdido la vida en un accidente automovilístico. Les aseguró a todos que ella vio sus cuerpos pero no pudo reconocerlos porque estaban calcinados.

Clary solo se decía a si misma por dentro que esto debía ser una pesadilla, su madre jamás le mentiría de esa manera y aunque eso fuera cierto era casi imposible que su hijo perdido fuera Jace.

-Luego de ir al funeral me mudé aquí con Luke quien pacientemente cuidó de mí pues yo estaba embarazada de Clary.

-No… Eso no puede ser cierto, estas mintiendo. –La voz de Clary estaba entrecortada- No puede serlo, mi padre era Jonathan Clarke…

-No Clary, ese era el nombre de un soldado que murió en Irak del cual le pidieron un retrato a tu madre pero a la familia del hombre le fue imposible quedarse con este y tu madre lo conservó. –La expresión de Luke era demasiado seria para creer que mentía.

Y mientras Clary estaba alterada ni Simon ni Jace pronunciaban palabra.

-¿Pero cómo supones que Jace es tu hijo? Ni siquiera tiene tu apellido –Lo del apellido era absurdo pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para justificar el asunto.

La madre de Clary volvió sus ojos a esta y respondió -Porque no soy Jocelyn Fray, mi nombre es Jocelyn Fairchild de Morgenstern, tuve que cambiar mi nombre cuando hui para dejar mi vida pasada atrás y empezar de nuevo aunque haber perdido a tu hermano me mataba cada día.

El corazón de la chica se partió en dos al escuchar a su madre pero la razón no era la mentira, era concebir el hecho de que se había enamorado de su hermano.

-Eso no es posible. –La voz de Jace se escuchó por fin aunque era dura- Mi madre murió cuando yo aún era bebe...

-Eso no es cierto Jace pero entiendo perfectamente porque tu papá mencionó eso. –Dijo ella tratando de acercarse de nuevo a él.

-¡No! –La detuvo- Mi madre murió hace muchos años y si tu hubieras sido ella no me habrías abandonado como lo hiciste…

-Yo no sabía nada, te digo que los vi muertos. –Jossie tenía urgencia en su voz.

-¿Y no te preocupaste por comprobarlo?

-Yo… -Jocelyn temblaba.

-No le hables así a tu madre. –Replicó con voz fuerte Luke.

-Ella no es mi madre. –Escupió Jace y dicho esto se apresuró a salir por la puerta de la casa.

-Entonces es cierto… -La voz de Clary se ahogaba en sollozos- Mi padre está vivo y tengo… -Le dolía repetir las palabras- un hermano.

La chica empezó a pensar en el drama de su madre cada 13 de enero… El mismo día en que cumplía años Jace y entonces recordó la cajita de madera con las iniciales J.C. en ella.

-Quiero ver lo que hay en la caja. –Demandó.

-¿De que hablas? –Pero Jocelyn sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

-¡Ahora!

Vio cómo su madre se dirigía a su habitación y al regresar traía consigo lo que le había pedido. Sin que se lo dijera la abrió para ella y le enseño lo que contenía: Un mechón de cabello rubio, un pequeño zapatito y una fotografía de un bebé recién nacido.

Todo concordaba, era un hecho. Clary tenía un hermano y ese era Jace.

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirme de esa manera?

-Clary yo… Lo lamento. –Las lágrimas corrían como un torrente por el rostro de Jocelyn.

-¿Lo lamentas? Estoy enamorada de… -Las palabras eran escupidas casi con asco- No puedo ni decirlo…

-Nunca quise que esto pasara.

Pero no había remedio, la peor pesadilla que siempre había temido estaba haciéndose realidad y Jocelyn lamentó no haberle contado la verdad a Clary antes pues aunque no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitar el encuentro de sus dos hijos por lo menos las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles de asimilar.

-No puedo seguir aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no confío en ti, no quiero verte ¡Eres una mentirosa!

-Clary, no le hables así a tu madre, ella ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles.

-¿Y yo que? ¿Acaso no ves que su egoísta decisión arruinó mi vida? –La voz de la chica era dos octavas más alta.

-Clary cálmate. –Simon por fin intervenía.

-¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a los dos! –Y dicho esto salió corriendo mientras sus lágrimas le nublaban la vista y entonces Simon corrió para alcanzarla.

-¡Clary! –La llamó su madre pero la chica no dio marcha atrás.

Jocelyn se había encontrado con un pasado que pensó se había quedado atrás pero aunque todo estaba mal en el fondo solo existía una cosa buena: Su hijo estaba vivo. Sin embargo, no podía negar su sorpresa al saber que era Jace pues en algún momento llegó a sentir que el niño rubio que ahora estaba segura no había muerto en aquel fatídico accidente estaba encarnado en Sebastián Verlac.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare.

CAPITULO 11

-¡Clary por favor espera! Simon corría tras su amiga, temeroso de que en el estado en que se encontraba pudiera cometer una locura como no esquivar el tráfico vehicular.

Luego de lo que le parecieron millas la chica por fin se detuvo recostándose a un árbol y dejando que sus piernas fallaran hasta terminar en el suelo. El chico jadeante se apoyó en el tronco mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Mierda, Fray! Pensé que ibas a dejar que te atropellaran.

Clary permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar mientras los sollozos silenciosos aun sacudían su cuerpo.

-Bien, si no quieres hablar no importa, aquí me quedaré hasta que te hartes del silencio. -El castaño se sentó a su lado y se puso a dibujar en el suelo.

-No tenías por qué seguirme.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Soy tu mejor amigo ¿Lo olvidas? Eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos.

-Ahora mismo solo quiero estar sola.

-Bueno pues haré como que no estoy aquí, no diré una palabra y me limitaré a respirar. –Simon se dispuso a cumplir con su tarea cuando vio que Clary se levantaba.

-¿A dónde vas? –Se levantó con ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Te dije que quiero estar sola, es más, lo necesito.

-Escucha Clary, sé que ahora mismo sientes que tu vida es una mierda y si, puede que sea cierto pero no tienes que pasar por esto sola, tu siempre has estado ahí para mí y ahora es mi turno, por favor no me alejes de ti, te prometo que no diré nada si no quieres pero entiende que estoy preocupado y lo que menos quiero es que te pase algo.

La chica entendió que Simon no iba a marcharse así que decidió dejar de luchar contra ello, total él tenía razón en una cosa, bueno, en muchas realmente pero la principal de ellas era que no tenía por qué tragarse el dolor ella sola.

-Está bien, entonces acompáñame a un lugar.

-Como mandes jefa. Dijo el chico poniendo una mano en su frente a modo de saludo militar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jace se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, desde que había llegado de la casa de Clary no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a su primo Alec quien además de todo era su mejor amigo y se había mostrado preocupado por él.

Recostado en su cama mirando al techo pensaba en todos los acontecimientos de la comida en casa de "su novia" donde se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida y no solo porque su madre muerta resultó no estarlo sino porque le parecía insólito que de todas las chicas en el mundo sus ojos se hubieran posado en la que estaba prohibida para él, pero ¿Qué culpa tenia? Se había enamorado de Clary antes de saber que era su hermana y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera esa verdad opacaba sus sentimientos por ella.

En este momento odiaba a su padre y odiaba a su madre pero se odiaba más a si mismo por no poder controlar sus emociones, esas que no lo dejaban en paz y que iban dirigidas todas a ella, a Clary, su novia… Su hermana.

En el fondo el chico aun guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que todo aquello fuera un malentendido y solo había una persona que podía aclararlo todo; entonces tomó su teléfono y marcó su número.

-Jonathan.

-Papá.

-¿Qué tal todo en Nueva York? Hace días que no tengo noticias tuyas.

-Pues aquí me tienes pero no llamé para una plática telefónica, solo quiero saber si estas en Alicante.

-En este momento estoy en París reunido con unos inversionistas pero regreso mañana en la tarde a casa ¿Por qué?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No es algo que debamos discutir por teléfono.

-Está bien, entonces mañana nos veremos en casa hijo.

Y dicho esto el rubio cortó la llamada disponiéndose a empacar sus cosas para salir temprano en la mañana y tomar el primer avión a España. En eso escuchó unos golpes en su puerta seguido de la voz de Isabelle.

-Jace ¿Estás despierto?

El chico no contestó pretendiendo que si ignoraba a Isabelle se daría por vencida y se marcharía, no quería tener que dar explicaciones sobre su repentino cambio de planes, en la mañana solo se despediría alegando que su padre lo necesitaba en casa por algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Jace, alguien quiere verte. -La voz de la chica resonaba tras la puerta.

-Ya estoy en la cama, dile que le veré mañana. -Le contesto mientras doblaba su cazadora.

-Ok, le diré a Clary que estas dormido.

Clary. El corazón del chico se aceleró sin previo aviso ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo sentir así?

-No, espera. Dile que venga.

Isabelle bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado a Clary con Simon para indicarle que subiera mientras en el lugar, Jace abría la puerta y la esperaba con una mezcla de emociones que deseaba reprimir.

-Hola. La chica se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola. Contesto él aun estático cerca de su cama donde su ropa estaba siendo introducida en su maleta.

-¿Estas bien? Clary caminó muy despacio hacia el interior cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ahora mismo no lo sé.

Jace continuó su labor tratando de ignorar los ojos rojos de la chica, se notaba que había llorado bastante, algo que él hubiera hecho si no se hubiera prometido a sí mismo hace tantos años no volver a llorar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al lugar donde pueden darme una explicación sobre lo que está sucediendo. -Se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

-Vas a buscar a Valentine. -Concluyo Clary.

-Es el único que puede decirme la verdad.

El ambiente en la habitación de Jace era tenso y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a avanzar hacia el otro temiendo lo que pudiera suceder. Aunque el chico moría de ganas por abrazarla y decirle que de alguna manera todo iba a estar bien, sabía que eso no era lo correcto.

Ella mientras tanto deseaba sentir su calor pero más que nada quería escuchar de sus labios que nada de eso estaba sucediendo, que no era más que un mal sueño del que ya era hora de despertar pero sabía que era imposible y que por su bien era mejor no poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a casa. –Dijo por fin el rubio.

-Ya no sé si tengo casa, no puedo volver con ella porque es una mentirosa y en este momento no hay un lugar donde me sienta en paz.

-Lo lamento Clary pero necesito acabar de empacar porque me voy a primera hora de la mañana y… -No sé lo que sea capaz de hacer en este momento si sigues aquí- Las palabras solo se quedaron en su pensamiento y acto seguido se giró para seguir metiendo prendas en su maleta.

-Quiero ir contigo.

El rubio se giró bruscamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Clary que despedían determinación.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero ir contigo a Alicante, quiero conocer a…. Nuestro padre. –Las últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

-No me importa lo que creas pero quieras o no iré contigo, este es un asunto que nos concierne a los dos.

Jace sabía que Clary tenía razón pero ya era malo tener que escuchar la confirmación de una verdad innegable solo y hacerlo con ella era mucho peor, sin embargo, en lo único que su cabeza podía pensar era en ¿Cómo estar con Clary tanto tiempo sin desear besarla o tenerla entre sus brazos? –Sacudió su cabeza tratando de eliminar el horrible pensamiento.

-Tú ganas. –Dijo agachando la mirada

-Iré a preparar mis cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y entonces ¿Qué tal todo? –Los ojos oscuros de la chica escrutando su cara lo ponían aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-¿No tienes nada inteligente que decir? Esperaba más de ti estrellita. –Isabelle parecía aburrida como siempre.

-Bueno pues digamos que me es difícil pensar coherentemente contigo cerca. –Dijo coquetamente.

-Buen intento pero necesitarás más que eso para acercarte a mí. –Dicho esto se alejó dejándolo solo en una de las salas de estar de la mansión.

-Eres una rompecorazones Isabelle Lightwood… -Pensó para sí mismo Simon mientras observaba la cabellera negra de la chica alejarse por el pasillo.

-Eh Simon. –No había notado en que momento Clary había llegado a su lado.

-Clary ¿Todo va bien?

-Si por bien te refieres a que aún respiro entonces sí, pero necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

La chica rápidamente le platicó a su amigo acerca de sus planes mientras se alejaban de la mansión Lightwood en dirección a su casa.

-¿!CÓMO!? ¿Qué vas a qué?

-Me oíste bien, me voy a Alicante con Jace.

-¿Te volviste loca Fray? Por supuesto que no dejaré que hagas semejante estupidez.

-La decisión está tomada, nos iremos mañana en la mañana así que necesito que consigas algo de mi ropa.

-¿Y que se supone que le diga a tus padres?

-Diles que necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas y por eso me voy a quedar unos días en tu casa, que por favor no me presionen o lo que sea, inventa cualquier cosa.

-Sigo estando en desacuerdo con lo que vas a hacer. –Simon la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Quien te entiende! hace rato estabas pidiéndome que te dejara hacer algo por mí y ahora que te pido algo que en verdad puede ayudarme te niegas ¿Eres o no mi mejor amigo?

-¡Lo soy!

-¡Pues compórtate como tal!

-¿Sabes que eso se llama chantaje? –Simon vio como Clary sonreía por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de la noche desde el incidente así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder a las pretensiones de la chica.

-Bien, pero sigue pareciéndome una pésima idea que te vayas de viaje a otro continente con el que hace unas horas era tu novio y ahora resulta ser tu hermano, a propósito ¿Entonces te ligaste a tu hermano? ¡Vaya suerte Fray!

Simon vio la oportunidad propicia para bromear pues aunque la chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos por el comentario él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba enojada.

-Anda por mi ropa en vez de estar diciendo tonterías.

El chico le hizo caso y una vez que llegaron al lugar Clary se quedó oculta entre unos arbustos cercanos observando como Luke recibía a Simon en la puerta aun cuando ya era un poco tarde. 15 minutos después el castaño apareció de nuevo cargando la maleta violeta de Clary.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Clary, tu madre no ha parado de llorar. Esta verdaderamente preocupada por ti.

-Lo sé pero necesito hacer esto por mí, ella debe entenderlo, es lo mínimo que me debe luego de haberme mantenido tanto tiempo engañada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en España?

-Aun no lo sé pero te prometo que estaré en contacto contigo todo el tiempo.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa ¿Qué le diré a tus padres una vez que lo descubran?

-Diles que me escapé, al fin y al cabo no podías mantenerme vigilada las 24 horas del día.

-Soy un pésimo amigo.

-Eres el mejor de todos. –Le dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte mientras revolvía su cabello con una mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Alicante favor iniciar el abordaje…**_

Jace estaba sentado en la sala de espera con un café en su mano. Había llegado dos horas antes al aeropuerto huyendo de las incansables preguntas de sus tíos acerca de la razón por la que regresaba a casa antes de lo previsto. Había decidido no contar nada de lo que acontecía pero al final se lo había dicho a Alec quien lo escuchó con toda la compostura que permitía el asunto.

-¿Entonces ella se va contigo? –Le había dicho su primo.

-No puedo impedirle que conozca a mi padre, al fin y al cabo también es su padre.

-Ten cuidado Jace, te conozco y sé que necesitarás más fuerza de voluntad de la que has requerido en toda tu vida para lidiar con esto.

-Lo sé pero trataré de no estallar cuando lo escuche decirme la verdad.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, estoy hablando de Clary.

-Soy consciente de ello.

Mientras recordaba su conversación con Alec sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro e instintivamente se tensó al tiempo que volteaba a ver encontrándose con los ojos verdes que lo habían hipnotizado desde el primer día.

-Estoy lista.

Jace se levantó dándole una ojeada a la maleta que Simon estaba cargando en sus manos al tiempo que tomaba la suya.

-Bien, porque ya es hora de irnos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola Paulys: **

**Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me encantó y me motivó para escribir un nuevo capítulo. Esta historia a diferencia de las otras no ha tenido tantos lectores pero me alegra que tú seas uno de los pocos que se han tomado el trabajo de leer y comentar. Supongo que la mayoría prefiere los juegos del hambre que es lo otro sobre lo que he estado escribiendo pero siempre es bueno leer algo como lo que me dejaste hoy. **

**Espero que sigas pendiente lo que escribo aquí y sobre todo que te guste porque aunque no le he dedicado tanto tiempo a VIDAS AJENAS como a BECADA o DISTRITO 12, también me fascina escribirla.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Giselle.**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Cazadores de sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales" de Cassandra Clare.

CAPITULO 12

Despedirse de Simon en el aeropuerto sin embargo sería lo más fácil que Clary haría en un largo tiempo pues dejar los asuntos con su madre inconclusos le dolía muchísimo pero no tanto como las casi diez horas de vuelo desde Nueva York hasta España siendo ignorada totalmente por su "hermano".

Aun no se acostumbraba a ello pero ¿Quién podría hacerlo no habiendo pasado ni siquiera un día desde que sabía la verdad? Ayer era una chica huérfana de padre e hija única y hoy tenía un padre millonario al parecer y además de eso un hermano. Un hermano al que conoció en desafortunadas circunstancias, uno al que quería y no como se quiere a alguien que lleva tu misma sangre.

Jace había comprado dos boletos de primera clase y aunque sus asientos eran contiguos había fingido dormir para no tener que dirigirle la palabra. Clary por su parte se pasó gran parte del tiempo ojeando las nubes que se veían por la ventana. Aún era temprano y ya emprendía la aventura de su vida, sabía que cuando su madre se enterara se iba a morir pero en este momento le preocupaba más lo que haría al ver a aquel hombre al que siempre había extrañado sin saber que estaba vivo.

¿Qué podría decirle? Ella suponía que no tendría idea de su existencia pues de ser así hubiera tratado de ubicarla o de saber de ella pues ¿Qué padre no querría ver crecer a su hija? Pero por la historia que Jocelyn le había contado sobre como la abandonó y fingió su muerte Clary supuso que tal vez el suyo.

No tuvo idea de en qué momento entre sus cavilaciones se quedó dormida pero si supo cuando el viaje se hubo terminado gracias a la voz de Jace que suavemente le dijo que era hora de despertar.

-Bienvenida a Alicante.

-¿Tan rápido llegamos?

-No es que fuera rápido, es que estuviste dormida durante más de 8 horas. –Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Clary se sonrojara.

Momento incómodo.

Al comprender que parecía que coqueteaba con su hermana Jace agregó en tono serio:

-Sera mejor que te prepares porque para esta hora es posible que papá ya esté en casa.

_Papá_

Se repitió a sí misma en su mente, tenía dispuesto durante el viaje planear lo que le diría una vez lo viera pero en vista de que se había dormido tendría que improvisar.

Luego de recoger sus maletas se percató de que Jace no llamaba un taxi sino que esperaba pacientemente y aun ignorándola –Nada nuevo- y luego de lo que parecieron ser 15 minutos un Rolls Royce negro hizo su aparición y con él un hombre maduro de cabello oscuro y complexión robusta que Clary pensó parecía más un guardaespaldas que un chofer.

-Joven Jonathan. –dijo el hombre una vez hubo rodeado el auto.

-Hola James. Ella es la Srta. Clarissa Fray. –Jace asintió hacia Clary

-Srta. Fray–Saludó el hombre de manera cortés.

-Mucho gusto.

Luego de introducirse en el automóvil fueron conducidos durante 15 minutos por las calles de la hermosa ciudad española y Clary lamentó que esta no fuera una visita de placer pues la vista era extraordinaria, sin embargo, fijo su atención en un asunto aún más importante: Su estómago revuelto.

Aun cuando se le había ofrecido comida en el avión antes de que se durmiera y tal vez durante, no había sido capaz de probar bocado a pesar de que ya era de tarde pero era lógico pues lo que se avecinaba no sería fácil de asimilar y entonces recordó que necesitaba avisar a Simon que ya estaba en el viejo continente.

-¡Clary! He estado literalmente comiéndome las uñas ¿Ya llegaron? -Haciendo caso omiso de Jace volteo hacia su ventana y respondió con toda la serenidad que pudo.

-Hola Simon, ya estoy en Alicante y justo ahora vamos a casa de Jace.

-¿Estas nerviosa? –Era la pregunta más tonta que le había hecho su amigo en los últimos tiempos pero justo en ese momento no quería hablar sobre cómo se sentía y menos cerca de Jace.

-Todo está bien, solo quería avisarte que he llegado, me pondré de nuevo en contacto en cuanto pueda ¿Te parece?

-Está bien, y… Clary…

-¿Si?

-Todo saldrá bien.

Simon casi siempre había tenido la razón al decirle que las cosas se resolverían pero la chica se figuraba que esta si era la excepción a la regla pues ¿Cómo podría algo estar bien cuando vas a conocer a alguien que no sabe que existes? Eso sin contar con el rollo del enamoramiento prohibido y todo eso.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a una enorme verja muy similar a la de los Lightwood, Clary sintió que vomitaría lo que fuera que tuviera en su estómago. Luego de que James se comunicó con el vigilante de la entrada quien les dio paso estuvieron cada vez más cerca de una enorme casa al estilo victoriano con ladrillos rojizos y puertas enormes de madera. Parecía más una universidad que una vivienda.

El interior no era menos impresionante que la fachada, el espacio era enorme y estaba lleno de muebles en caoba y pinturas que de seguro valdrían una fortuna, Clary era una artista nata y podía reconocer una obra de arte a kilómetros y las paredes de la mansión Morgenstern estaban llenas de ellas entre otras cosas muy bien dispuestas que en conjunto eran deslumbrantes.

Al seguir avanzando se toparon con una mujer adulta de cabello negro y con rasgos asiáticos a quien Jace saludó de manera cariñosa, lo que le hizo pensar a la chica que de seguro era una especie de nana quien había estado a cargo de su cuidado en vista de la ausencia de su madre "muerta".

-Jía, ella es Clary Fray. –La mujer posó sus oscuros ojos rasgados en el rostro de la chica que sonreía tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto Sra. –Clary extendió su mano.

-El gusto es mío. –Jía le dio un apretón sin apartar su mirada de ella.

-¿Mi padre está en casa? –Preguntó Jace haciendo que la mujer centrara sus ojos en él nuevamente.

-Está en su estudio Jonathan ¿Quieres que pida que les lleven algo de comer?

-¿Te apetece algo? –El chico dirigió por primera vez sus ojos a Clary pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. –Se volvió hacia la mujer- Jía por favor que nadie nos moleste.

-Entendido.

-Vamos. –Le dijo a Clary quien no pudo pronunciar palabra pues sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca.

La casa era enorme en su planta baja y el camino al estudio de Valentine estaba plagado de cosas interesantes que Clary se hubiera pasado horas examinando si otra fuera la circunstancia pero en el momento no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que estaba por venir.

La puerta del estudio estaba cerrada y luego de que Jace tocara dos veces al interior se escuchó una voz masculina indicando que podían seguir. Era la voz del hombre con el que había soñado desde que era niña poniéndole el rostro de otro al que con engaños había llamado padre.

-Espera un momento aquí. –Jace la detuvo en la entrada mientras Clary solo podía seguir asintiendo.

Jace se encaminó al interior del enorme lugar que a pesar de todo no lograba ocultar las voces de sus ocupantes.

-¡Jonathan! Has vuelto.

-Hola papá.

-Pensé que tus vacaciones tardarían un poco más.

-Te aseguro que nada de esto estaba entre mis planes.

-Bueno pues aun no entiendo la razón de tu repentino cambio de planes pero si me gustaría saber ¿Qué era eso tan importante que teníamos que discutir?

-Lo sabrás en su momento pero antes debo presentarte a alguien. –Jace salió del estudio y le indicó a Clary que era tiempo de entrar y a pesar de que sus pies no parecían responder logró encontrar fuerzas para moverse.

Valentine esperaba expectante recostado en una de las esquinas de su escritorio, sin embargo, su sorpresa al ver a Clary fue evidente. Con forme ambos chicos entraron en el estudio sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en ella, en su cabello color zanahoria y sus ojos verdes y su reacción nerviosa tampoco escapó a su atención aunque había que ver quien estaba más aterrado. El hombre confiado que siempre había sido estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

Esta chica tenía un aire familiar para él, ella era… Y entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Patrick en París:

_-La mujer se encuentra en Nueva York pero ha cambiado su apellido por Fray y vive con Lucian Graymark quien ahora se hace llamar Luke Garroway. Esa era la razón por la que los otros personajes que contrataste no habían podido hallarla._

_-Así que ahí es donde ha estado todo este tiempo y con ese traidor…_

_-Pero eso no es todo Valentine, hay una chica de unos 15 o 16 años viviendo con ellos._

_-¿Una chica dices?_

_-Así es, una versión más pequeña y pecosa de ella._

_-¿Y su nombre?_

-¿Papá? –Jace miraba a su padre con expresión seria y confundida a la vez- ¿Qué sucede?

Pero Valentine en vez de contestar se aproximó a Clary y la observó detenidamente ante la mirada nerviosa de esta. Ninguno de los presentes pronunciaba palabra alguna, ni siquiera Jace que había viajado con la determinación de arrancarle a su padre toda la verdad una vez lo tuviera en frente.

El hombre observaba detenidamente a la chica con sus ojos oscuros mientras detallaba uno a uno sus rasgos que eran los mismos de la única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida. Clary permanecía en silencio aunque en su interior su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Ahí estaba él. Su padre. El hombre sin el que había tenido que crecer. Su cabello rubio platino y sus ojos negros además de su fuerte presencia eran suficientes para intimidarla, ese había sido el hombre al que su madre alguna vez había amado pero también era el causante de todas sus desgracias actuales.

Si ese hombre que aparentemente era un caballero vestido de traje elegante no hubiera decidido abandonarlas nada de esto estuviera pasando. Habría tenido una familia normal y lo más importante, no se habría enamorado de su hermano.

Lo odiaba pero también había anhelado conocerlo. Entonces sintió una fuerte emoción emergiendo de su interior, en algún momento no había sabido lo que iba a decirle cuando lo viera pero en este instante lo tenía muy claro.

Y una vez hubo abierto la boca con toda la intención de escupirle unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba expresar el hombre se le adelantó desarmándola por completo

-Clarissa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Es gratificante para mi saber que se están interesando en esta historia, gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar pues eso me motiva a actualizar pronto. Gracias por tu comentario missy-2412, veremos qué puedo hacer con tu petición pues la ventaja es que esta historia a penas se está desarrollando.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Giselle.**


End file.
